Truth & Lies
by Briar Elwood
Summary: The team finds out Vala’s been lying all along. DV. Chapter 8 consists of a brutal scene. PostS10, S10 SPLRS, specifically Shroud, Dominion, Unending so far. SPLRS for Ark of Truth, but very basic. WILL NOT BE FINISHED.
1. Goodbye

Truth and Lies

Briar Elwood

Summary: The team finds out Vala's been lying all along. DV.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Okay, this was written once when I was in a really bad mood and I never finished it. Really, I have no idea about anything to the back-story; I only know what I've written. Ideas would be appreciated. Well, okay, I know Daniel and Vala live together.

1: Good-bye

"You're an absolute fake!" Daniel exclaimed with sudden realization. Vala felt the world crash around her ears and she stared dumbly out the car window.

"You never actually _were_ any of those things you ever said you were, you've been lying to everyone this entire time about everything, even those stupid little things that don't matter!"

"That's not true," she managed to whisper. Daniel scoffed.

"Really? Pardon me for not believing you," he snapped. "I'd bet _every_ word that's come from your mouth since we met was a lie in some shape or form. And not just words. Actions. Feelings." Daniel paused, catching his breath. "You set me—_us_ up."

"No," Vala chocked, shaking her head painfully. "No…that's not true."

"You know what," Daniel said suddenly, slamming on the brakes. "I've had enough." He glared at her, hard. "You have no idea how much that hurts, Vala. Go home."

Vala finally brought herself to look at him. "Daniel…"

"Go."

"But you're wrong!"

"About what?" Daniel demanded. "Tell me _one thing_ that wasn't a lie."

"I love you," Vala whispered desperately, pleading tears filling her eyes. Daniel simply laughed, a harsh, hurting laugh.

"That's the best you can do?" He resumed his glare. "Go home, Vala. You're only making it harder."

When she didn't move, Daniel angrily undid his seat belt and walked out of the car himself, walking to her side. He threw open the door, undid her seatbelt, and pulled her out by the arm. Then he slammed the door shut and turned to walk back to the driver's side.

"Daniel…" Vala pleaded, grabbing his arm. "My home is your home. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"That's your problem," Daniel said. "Now good-bye." With that, he wrenched his arm free, walked briskly to the other side, slid in, and drove off.

A/N: Yeah. See what I mean? I have the next two chapters written, but I still don't have a back-story. PLEASE HELP!!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	2. Note

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, so I got some pretty good ideas from Wings90 (thanks again!) but no one else! (sniffs) Maybe this chapter'll help?

2: Note

"Hey, Daniel," Cam greeted, passing by the archeologist on his way to the elevator. He frowned at his friend's expression, and then glanced behind him. "Where's Vala?"

"Don't," Daniel ordered through gritted teeth. "Don't say that name."

Cam's eyes shot wide open. "Uh…why not?"

Daniel ignored Cam, storming past him and to his office, every muscle in his body tense. He almost popped a vein when he saw the note taped on his computer. It was Vala's handwriting.

_Daniel—_

_There's something I've been needing to tell you. For a really long time. I'm not who you think I am. I'm…well, it complicated. But, the point is, a lot of what you know about me, a lot of what I've said to you, is all, well, lies. And with things going the way they are, I realized I was either going to have to tell you flat out or you'd find out on your own. And I don't want that. But I'm really horrible about talking to people to their faces…though I __will__ tell you the truth to your face, if you really want to know._

_There is one truth, though that…well. I __do__ love you. And I really am sorry. I know you'll be angry and hurt but, Daniel, if…if this changes things between us, I don't know if I'll survive. And I know that's totally cliché and cheesy, but, gosh darnit, it's true._

_You have no idea how scared I am of your reaction. I hope…with a little time, at least, we can figure things out._

_I'm sorry._

_Love you,_

_Vala_

Daniel could see the scared tearstains on the paper, so hastily written and the writer so afraid; she didn't even notice the water. And now there were fresh droplets as Daniel felt his heart drop down to the core of the Earth and his skull shrink, the pressure on his head too much. His hands shook as he reread the note, the image of Vala's frightened and desperate look searing a hole through the paper. Quickly, he tried to remember what street he had left her on, folding the letter up and shoving it into a pocket. He grabbed his keys and ran out of his office to his car, Cam, still confused by their earlier encounter, completely blown away at his friend's urgency.

A/N: Don't you love how I skip around actually saying anything about the back-story in the note? Let me tell you, it was hard. So…does it help?? Please???

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!


	3. Reason

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, this kinda has a back-story, but it's of how Daniel and Vala got together…vaguely. There are S10 SPLRS.

3: Reason

Daniel had left her on the side of a small road, surrounded by trees. Vala still didn't know her way around yet and this part of town was completely new to her. Somehow she had ended up passing through the brush, into a small glade with no idea of the direction she had come. At that point, her knees gave way and she fell onto her behind, the threatening tears snapping into sobs.

He had figured it out before he'd had a chance to find the note. The thing she had feared more than anything had happened, despite her efforts to prevent it. Now she had nowhere to go, no one to love, no place to be. No reason to go on, to struggle. It was then that she realized the real reason she had come back all those years ago. It hadn't been for the treasure or the adventure or any of those other reasons. It had been because a certain someone had caught more than just her eye on that ship. A certain someone who, for the longest time, had been quite thoroughly annoyed by her, had made it obvious she was keeping him from progressing. Okay, yes, she had been the reason behind several mishaps but…

Then, slowly, that all had changed. There had been flirting, first, and a "dinner between friends and co-workers", as he had desperately tried to hide it. Then she had disappeared, only coming back because of him. Then _he_ had disappeared, kidnapped by Adria, and Vala had realized how much he meant to her. After he had come back, of course there had been a few awkward moments, but eventually all barriers had fallen and Vala had moved in permanently…

Or so it had seemed. Now all that had gone for naught.

Angrily, Vala snatched a stick resting beside her and snapped it in two. Imagining herself in the place of the puny twig, she broke it into tiny pieces, throwing the remains at the grass in front of her. Truth be told, she was more angry at how she had gotten caught before she was prepared than sorry she had lied. Of course, she was sorry because of the results but she wasn't sorry for actually lying. For the time being, it had been necessary. But now it hurt.

Vala's life had left her on the side of the road. He had made it clear he never wanted to see or hear from her again. He wasn't coming back.

A/N: And now…I can go no farther until I figure out what the heck happened!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	4. Trusted

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: ACK!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO GAVE THEIR WONDERFUL IDEAS!!! I don't believe I had a single BAD idea…it was so hard to choose once they started coming! Luckily, I have managed to weave in more than one of you all's ideas…though I really wish I could use more! This chapter does not reveal, specifically, which idea I chose, there were a few that were similar. However, I can move forward now, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

4: Trusted

"Hey, Cam, you seen Daniel around?" Sam asked. Cam turned and winced.

"Uh, yeah, actually," he replied. "I think something's goin' on between him and Vala."

Cam frowned as Sam drew a sharp intake of air. "He probably…aw, crap. Have you seen _her_ lately?"

Cam shook his head. "No. Why? What's goin' on, Sam?"  
"Well…you know not everything Vala says is the truth. It's just her nature," Sam started. "Turns out its more than that. I was trying to clear up this whole situation with Adria and stumbled on a few things…"

"And Jackson found out?" Cam asked incredulously. "How?"

"Well, at this point, with all the data we've got from Adria it wouldn't be too hard…" Sam trailed off, shaking her head. "The thing is, though, this kinda eliminates how much we trust Vala. Who knows how much we've compromised, how much we've been led on!"  
"I don't think the things that matter…"

"And what do you have to back that up, Cam?" she interrupted. "I'm still not quite sure _what_ the results are saying but I know she's not who she says she is. I'm not even sure she's _human_ anymore."

"Oh, c'mon, Sam, think about it!" Cam argued, trying to hide the fact he knew she was right. "Vala wouldn't…I mean, Jackson trusted…well, what are we supposed to do?" he demanded angrily.

"First we have to find Vala," Sam replied. "And Daniel should be able to help with that. They're inseparable."

"I wouldn't be too sure…"

"Where was he when you saw him?" she asked.

"Running to his truck," Cam answered gruffly. "And he snapped at me when I asked about a certain woman."

"I'll grab Teal'c," Sam told him. "Meet you at your truck in fifteen minutes?"

Cam shrugged. "Sure."

A/N: Again, LOVE TO ALL WHO GAVE IDEAS!!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Humbled

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

5: Humbled

"So did they abandon you or was it vice versa?"

Vala's head jolted up to see a tall, dark and handsome man standing two feet in front of her. She scrambled to her feet. Tall, dark and handsome as he may be, he was not someone she wanted to associate with…especially not right now.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Ba'al smiled.

"I want you to answer my question."

Vala bit her tongue stubbornly and gave him a glare of daggers. Ba'al sighed.

"Fine." He pulled out a zat and pointed it at her. "Follow me."

Vala could've very easily disarmed him but part of her was curious as to what he wanted, so she did as bid. It turned out that Ba'al had been sitting in this field the entire time, sheltered by the simple fact he'd been in his ship, which was cloaked.

"What do you want?" Vala asked again, quickly taking in her surroundings. Ba'al smiled his disconcerting smile, shivers running up Vala's spine.

"SG-1 needs to be humbled a little more," he replied vaguely. Vala raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked. "What're you gonna do?"

Ba'al pointed out the front window. Vala followed his finger to see Daniel had just entered the glade…had he actually come looking for her? Ba'al leaned in, whispering in Vala's ear lowly.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

A/N: Short? Yes. Intriguing? I certainly hope so.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	6. Host

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Oh, I believe I should clarify that this takes place right after Dominion. And there ARE spoilers for that epi.

6: Host

Daniel wandered aimlessly through the trees, calling Vala's name desperately as he went. He came into a glade, about ready to give up and turn back around but heard a noise and froze.

"Vala?" he asked. "Hey…I got your note…"

"Daniel, watch out!" Vala hurtled towards him, literally appearing out of thin air. Daniel frowned, confused, until a second later when he felt his arms being wrenched backwards and held tightly behind his back. He struggled instinctively up until he heard Vala curse and looked up to see her sprawled on the grass, Ba'al standing a few steps between the two of them.

"Ba'al," Daniel hissed angrily, pulled against the Jaffa holding him. "What do you want?"

Ba'al's familiar, un-nerving smile widened as he waltzed closer to Daniel.

"A new host."

Daniel's mind went blank for a moment. He _had_ to be kidding. But…then again, his clone had taken Adria as a host…

An inhuman scream pierced the air and Ba'al fell to the ground, obviously dead. Daniel was pushed to his knees and felt something slither up to his neck…

There was a searing pain and Daniel was no longer in control of his own body.

A/N: Didja see _that_ comin'?

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	7. Crunch

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

7: Crunch

"I'm not seeing them, General," Cam hissed into his radio.

"_You're right on top of them!_" General Landry exclaimed, sounding surprised. Sam sighed and walked out into the glad, spreading her arms out and making a full circle.

"Unless someone else has got Merlin's technology, they're not here."

Cam grumbled something unintelligible as he walked out into the glade as well, Teal'c close behind them. Cam heard a small crunch behind him and turned back around to see Teal'c leaning down to pick something up that he'd stepped on. Teal'c straightened, palm outward to show the colonels what he'd found.

"Their transmitters," he said solemnly. Sam sighed, closing her eyes and Cam swore.

"Let's get back to the base," Sam said, resigned. "I'd like to see if I can figure out what, exactly, Vala's been hiding."

A/N: Aw, darn. Ba'al's smarter than we give him credit for, isn't he? 'Course, it's not like the rest of the team _knows_ its Ba'al…

Oh, and, just a forewarning…

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHY THIS STORY IS RATED T. THERE IS A VERY BRUTAL SCENE.**

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	8. Small

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

8: Small

Vala lay curled like a fetus, trying to disappear in a dark corner of Ba'al's little ship. She smelled of sweat, tears, and vomit and looked even worse. Her hair was in ragged notes, her face was stained with tears, and her clothes were a crumpled mess. They were torn and wrinkled, tugged over her shoulders in a desperate attempt to cover all skin exposure. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if willing the memory flashing through her mind to vanish. However, it was only succeeding in the opposite.

_Daniel's perfect blue eyes flashed that familiar golden glow…_

_His voice was distorted, yet with his real tones mixed in…_

_Vala was petrified; horrified that Ba'al had actually done this…_

_He grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her back into the ship…_

_Immediately, he dug both of their transmitters out of their arms, reopening the wound that had never fully healed from when Athena had kidnapped Vala…_

_They left Earth's atmosphere and simply sat in orbit…_

_Vala had asked what, exactly, he was planning to do…_

_Dan—__Ba'al__ hadn't answered, he'd simply smiled and attacked her…_

_His hands had ripped her clothes off and he entered her body…_

_Vala screamed bloody murder, nails scratching at his smooth chest, trying to tear him off her…_

_She could see it in his eyes…_

_She knew…_

_He wasn't doing this for the simple drive of sex; he was doing this because he knew…he knew she loved Daniel and the idea of being raped by __his body__…_

_…It was unbearable…_

Vala bit back another sob and retched all over the floor once again. Then she pulled her knees up to her chest again, wallowing in the horrid feel of being so, so small…

A/N: Yeah…

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	9. DNA

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

9: DNA

"Holy cow," Sam hissed, a hand traveling to her mouth in shock. Cam's head jerked up from his light nap and he frowned at her, yawning.

"Wha' is it?" he asked, stretching. "'Ja fin' sumthin'?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said, still awed. She whirled the computer screen around to face her fellow colonel. "Look at this."

Cam blinked and squinted at the screen, trying to make sense of the readings. "Uh…nice. Look, Sam, I have no idea what any of that means," he admitted, leaning back. Sam scrambled over to his side, pointing.

"You see how those two lines almost match?" she asked. Cam frowned at the lines.

"Yeah. Kinda look like DNA."

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "After finding out what I did about Vala from Adria's DNA, I decided to take a second look at Vala's actual DNA. I've been comparing it to everyone we have on the database, just for luck, and I've found a match."

Cam squinted at it, understanding the readings more clearly now. "So…who does she match?"

"Orlin. And I'm guessing she'll match Ayiana."

Cam blinked, surprised, and drawing back from the computer to stare at Sam. "…Vala's an Ancient?"

Sam nodded. "Looks like it."

A/N: And there you go. Now you know which idea I've chosen. I thank Wings90 again for the idea and I thank all who gave ideas again. I'm still using stuff from HAZMOT and others (things that haven't shown up yet so I won't say who). And I really liked you're Goa'uld idea dannyboy, but it wouldn't have really worked to do what I'm doing AND that so…yeah…

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!


	10. Ask

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Whoa. Loved the reactions to the last chappie, people!! Thanks!!! It's really Wings90 who deserves it all, though. I mean, she was the one who came up with the idea!!

10: Ask

"Vala?"

Vala peeked up cautiously at Ba'al. "What?" It was supposed to sound seething, but it only came out chocked. She coughed, clearing her throat and trying to compose herself.

"Hey, it's me."

Vala frowned at the man as he knelt down in front of her, hand brushing her chin gently. There was a smile on his lips, a smile that was so familiar…yet strained.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. Managed to fight past him."

Vala stared at him. Was it possible? "How…how do I know…?"

"Your note," Daniel said. "I got it. That's why I came after you."

Vala shook her head. "Ba'al could've figured that out easily."

"Vala, trust me. Please."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "This all started because you didn't trust _me_," she pointed out. Daniel sighed, looking tormented.

"What were you hiding from us, Vala? Who are you? Sam was getting weird data from—"

"Daniel wouldn't ask me that," Vala exclaimed with sudden conviction. "He knows that you'd get the information! Get _away_ from me, you freak!" she screamed, pushing the Goa'uld away from her. Ba'al growled angrily, eyes flashing.

"I will get the information I desire, Miss Mal Doran," he assured her. "One way or another."

A/N: Ah. There we go. That's what he's really after. Now, how he figured it out in the first place…that we must figure out, don't you think?

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	11. Trade

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Ah…Ba'al's reason? Been changed. You'll see.

Oh, also, it's been decided that this takes place after Unending as well.

11: Trade

Sam clicked on her mail inbox with a bored expression after hearing the alert that there was a new message for her. She frowned when she glanced at the return address, which was blank somehow, and ran a few virus tests. When the results came back negative, the colonel shrugged and opened the email. A video popped up on the screen and Sam found herself scowling at the familiar devilish smile on the face of Ba'al.

"Do _you_ have something to do with our missing couple?" she hissed.

"_SG-1. As you probably have figured out by now, a part of your team is currently missing. And, as you probably also have come now to conclude, I have them."_

"Thanks for that, genius," Sam muttered, hand reaching for the phone.

_"It has come to my knowledge that the Asgard are no longer in existence. It has also come to my knowledge that, as a result of this…unfortunate event, they left the Tauri all of their technology and, ultimately, their legacy."_

Sam's hand drew back, closer to her body, as she stared open-mouthed at the screen.

_"I am willing to trade a fair amount of that legacy for your fellow teammembers."_

"A fair amount," she scoffed. "On whose terms?"

_"I expect a reply within the next hour. A video conference would be preferable."_ Ba'al finished with a sickly pleasant smile and the video closed. Sam stared disbelievingly at the computer for a few brief seconds before snatching the phone and calling Landry.

A/N: Jerk. Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk. Oh, and just to clarify, the video was pre-recorded so that was the old Ba'al, Cliff Simon. Not Daniel.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	12. Price

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

12: Price

"All right," Landry said tersely. "Let's get this over with."

He and the remains of SG-1 turned to the TV set up in the briefing room and opened up a channel to Ba'al. The image flickered up and a round of reaction s was made. General Landry tensed, fists clutching his armrests. Cameron swore loudly, hand flying to his mouth in a late attempt to muffle the sound. Teal'c's jaw turned to stone and his eyes narrowed angrily. Sam jumped to her feet.

"Daniel!"

Ba'al's lips twitched into a soft smile. "Admiring my new host?"

"Name your price," Landry ordered bitterly, ignoring the smirk.

"Well, as you probably can imagine, I have no need now for any of the Asgard's history." Ba'al flashed a smile at them. "But I am very highly interested in the technology you now possess. I'll return the members of your team to you if you will give me the Asgard database on _The Odyssey_."

"The entire thing?" Cam asked incredulously. Ba'al smirked.

"This host comes at a very _high_ price."

"You know what?" Sam barked. "Shut up!"

"Whoa, Sam," Cam hissed, grabbing her elbow warningly.

"We'll have to talk about it," Landry finally told Ba'al. "We'll contact you in half an hour with our answer."

Ba'al nodded his understanding and the screen flicked to black. Sam turned on the general.

"He won't let Daniel go even _if_ we gave him what he wanted, sir."

"I know that, Colonel," Landry said with a sigh. "Sit down please."

Sam sat down shakily, looking furious.

"We could get the Tokra to extract him," Cameron suggested.

"Remember Adria," Teal'c murmured. Landry nodded his agreement.

"Teal'c is right. We can't risk that. Not yet."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, voice calmer. Landry shook his head.

"We're not giving him the Asgard database, that much is for sure. It looks like we'll just have to find him and take our people back by force."

"That could take a while, sir," Cam pointed out. "It might be too late by then."

"Ba'al will not kill Vala Mal Doran or Daniel Jackson," Teal'c argued.

"Still," Cam said. "He could do some pretty bad stuff to 'em."

"He has _already_," Sam muttered. Landry gave them a terse look.

"Do you have any better ideas?" The team was silent. "I thought so."

A/N: …

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	13. Uneasy

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, so this is a couple weeks after 12…

13: Uneasy

"Incoming wormhole, sir!"

General Landry turned to Walter Harriman. "One of our teams?"

"Yes, sir. SG-11."

"They're early," the general mused mildly. "Let 'em in."

The iris swirled open and SG-11 hurtled over the event horizon. "We're comin' in hot, sir!" one of the men bellowed. Landry nodded at Walter to shut it down and hurried down the stairs. When he arrived in the 'gate room, he realized that the team had an extra member. Vala gave him a weak smile when their eyes met.

"What happened?" he demanded from the CO of the team.

"We found a Goa'uld ship, sir, and decided to check it out, since we knew that Ba'al had taken two of our personnel. We found her," (the man nodded at Vala) "but the only other person we could find definitely was Goa'uld."

Landry closed his eyes impatiently. "Apparently you _missed_ the part where we said that Ba'al had taken one of our personnel as a host."

Vala gave the man a glare as his eyes widened in surprise. "See?" she seethed. "I _told_ you!"

Landry turned his attention to her. "Vala. I'm sure the team will be very…ah. Pleased to know you're all right." The information Sam had told him was very prominent in his mind. Vala frowned at the uneasy tone in the general's voice.

"Sir?"

Landry glanced at the still frozen CO and grabbed Vala's elbow, dragging her away from the man's earshot. "Colonel Carter figured you out, Miss Mal Doran. We know."

Vala broke away from him, staring. "Who I am?" she whispered. Landry nodded. Vala looked uneasy herself for a moment before she straightened, looking highly regal.

"Well, then. This should be…interesting."

A/N: To say the least.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	14. Same

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

14: Same

"Hey."

Vala turned in her quarters, where she'd stayed constantly since being 'rescued', to see Cameron standing in her doorway, eyes soft. She turned her back on him. She'd been avoided by everyone since her return and had no desire to hear any apologies or questions about who she was any time soon.

"We got a lead on Ba'al."

"Hm."

"Landry says its your call whether you come or not."

"I'll stay, thank you."

Pause. Cam walked in a couple more tentative steps.

"Vala…what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Look, I don't know what the others think, but _I_ still trust you," Cam blurted with a sigh. Vala stopped the ranting in her head and craned to listen without turning. "I don't know _why_ you lied to us, didn't tell us you're…an…_Ancient_…but I can think of a few pretty good reasons and that's enough for me. I mean, yeah, I wanna know, I expect to find out and am quite curious to understand but…I still trust you. I still think of you as a friend. You're still the same person."

Vala turned slightly. "Been practicing that?"

Cam smiled and shrugged slightly. "A bit." He returned to seriousness. "What happened, Vala?"

She shook her head, turning away again. "I…Not yet. Maybe later."

Cam pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment, but nodded. "All right. I can cope with that."

A/N: You know, I really think Cam and Vala connect well. I mean, they're both the "new guys". Really, I think Vala connects well with all of them. Teal'c and her are "the aliens." Sam and her are "the girls." Daniel and her are the ones who've been through a whole load of crap. Yeah.

Anywho.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!


	15. Millennia

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

15: Millennia

_"Hey, Daniel. Come look at this."_

_Daniel walked over to Sam's side, peering at her computer screen._

_"What is it?"_

_"Adria's bio info. I've been running it against Vala's to check out how much of her was actually human and I'm getting some strange results."_

_Daniel took in the data scrolling up the screen again. "How so?"_

_"Well, it's not actually Adria's info that's off, it's Vala's," Sam started. "Has she ever told you how long she was Qe'tesh's host?"_

_Daniel frowned, thinking. "No. Why?"_

_"Well, I can't be sure, but it looks pretty long. A couple millennia, maybe."_

_Daniel stared at her. "Whoa."_

_Sam nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."_

_"Wait, so what about Jacek?" he asked suddenly. "How does that work?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe you should talk to her."_

_Daniel looked thoughtful as he stood and made for the door. "Yeah. Maybe I should."_

_Daniel made straight for where he knew Vala would be: the gym. He walked in the hot room slowly, following the wood on mat sounds to lead him to where his girlfriend was._

_"Hey."_

_She gave the dummy one final whack before letting the wood fall, mopping her brow and giving him her famous grin. Daniel smiled back. A couple millennia…_

_"Hey," she breathed, chest heaving._

_"I'm heading home, you wanna ride?" he asked, not quite ready to ask her about her age yet. Vala shrugged._

_"Sure. Meet you at your truck in fifteen?"_

_Daniel nodded. "Sounds good."_

_A couple millennia…_

A/N: In case you weren't able to tell by the italics and, well, the situation, this is a flashback. There will be more.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	16. Hiding

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

16: Hiding

_"So Sam's been getting some pretty weird data from what we got from Adria."_

_Vala's head snapped up and she stared Daniel warily. "Yeah. I know."_

_Daniel gave her an amused smile. "How old are you, Vala?"_

_She tensed and turned away, staring out the side window. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to ask a woman her age?" she snapped._

_"Whoa, hey, I was just playing," Daniel defended. "Sam thinks Qe'tesh might've had you for a couple millennia. I was just kinda wondering how that all works out with Jacek being your dad and such. I mean, was __he__ taken host by a Goa'uld at one point too or what?"_

_"What makes her think I'm a couple million years old?" Vala bit. Daniel frowned._

_"I don't really care how __old__ you are, Vala. I'm just curious. You don't have to be so touchy about it."_

_Vala didn't reply, simply staring out the window with a poisonous glare._

_"I mean, if Jacek isn't really your dad, I'm fine with that. I'd just…like to know."_

_Still Vala was silent._

_"Vala…? Unless there's __more__ that you're hiding, I don't see why it would really matter."_

_More silence._

_"__Is__ there more?" Pause. "There __is__You're an absolute fake!" Daniel exclaimed with sudden realization. The lack of response was an obvious 'yes' in his mind._

"_You never actually were any of those things you ever said you were, you've been lying to everyone this entire time about everything, even those stupid little things that don't matter!"_

"_That's not true," she managed to whisper. Daniel scoffed._

"_Really? Pardon me for not believing you," he snapped. "I'd bet every word that's come from your mouth since we met was a lie in some shape or form. And not just words. Actions. Feelings." Daniel paused, catching his breath. "You set me—us up." He was going to make this as __im__personal as possible._

"_No," Vala chocked, shaking her head. "No…that's not true."_

"_You know what," Daniel said suddenly, slamming on the brakes. "I've had enough." He glared at her, hard. "You have no idea how much that hurts, Vala. Go home."_

_Vala raised her head to look at him. "Daniel…"_

"_Go."_

"_But you're wrong!"_

"_About what?" Daniel demanded. "Tell me one thing that wasn't a lie."_

"_I love you," Vala whispered. Daniel simply laughed, a harsh, hurting laugh._

"_That's the best you can do?" He resumed his glare. "Go home, Vala. You're only making it harder."_

_When she didn't move, Daniel angrily undid his seat belt and walked out of the car himself, walking to her side. He threw open the door, undid her seatbelt, and pulled her out by the arm. Then he slammed the door shut and turned to walk back to the driver's side._

"_Daniel…" Vala pleaded, grabbing his arm. "My home is your home. I don't have anywhere else to go."_

"_That's your problem," Daniel said. "Now good-bye." With that, he wrenched his arm free, walked briskly to the other side, slid in, and drove off, mind reeling._

A/N: There might be more flashbacks later on…I don't know, though. So don't count on it.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!


	17. Simple

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

17: Simple

"You do know that if you try to extract me by force I will simply kill him like my clone did with Adria."

"Yeah, we got that, thanks," Cam muttered. He, Sam, and Teal'c stood before Ba'al/Daniel in one of the interrogation rooms in the SGC. Capturing the Goa'uld had been easy enough after finding him, having zatting him on sight. Now they were faced with the problem of how to get their archeologist back. They were stumped…and Ba'al knew it.

He gave the three of them his familiar smirk…which seemed so _wrong_ on Daniel's lips.

"So what are you planning to do with me? Wait me out? If so, I can assure you any efforts of yours will be useless."

"Look, will you just stop flapping that mouth of yours?" Cam snapped irritably. "Or rather, Jackson's?"

"All you have to do to get him back is give me what I want," Ba'al continued, completely ignoring the colonel.

"The entire Asgard database?" Sam exclaimed. "I don't think so!"

"How can we be sure you would actually leave Dr. Jackson be if we did as you ask?" Teal'c pointed out. "Would you not need another host?"

"Well, of course. I'd need another host too!" Ba'al agreed as if that were blatantly obvious. "And they'd need to measure up to this one to some degree…"

"So _now_ you're asking for the entire Asgard database _and_ a high-standing citizen of Earth?" Cam said incredulously. "Excuse me, but it doesn't look like you're in any sort of position to start up-ing your demands!"

"It doesn't look like _you_ are in any sort of position to refuse!" Ba'al retorted. "Either you give me what I want and you get Dr. Jackson back or you don't. Very simple, Colonel. Of course, _you_, being human, have to make it much more difficult than that."

A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	18. Knowing

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

18: Knowing

Cameron walked into Vala's room, nodding at the guard stationed outside before shutting the door behind him. Vala scurried over to the colonel, anxious.

"Cam, what's happening?"

_"It's not looking good. Most of the IOA delegates think you've been compromised."_

"We got Daniel back," Cam told her, unaware of her temporary transportation to the past. "Well. Package deal with Ba'al."

"What about getting him back?" she asked. "How's that coming?"

"It's not."

Vala frowned. "Then why are you here?"

Cam sighed, looking uncomfortable.

"_It doesn't matter what your intentions were. If Adria can manipulate you like this any time she wants to, then you become a security risk. They're talking about removing you from the team."_

"Um. We're wanting to talk to you, Vala. About…you know."

"Who I am."

Cam's head tilted to the side awkwardly. "Yeah."

"I'm not anything bad, Cam."

Cam nodded. "I know. They're just not comfortable…"

_"They're also not comfortable with the idea of letting you go, given everything you've learned about Earth's defenses."_

"With not knowing," Vala finished for him.

"Yeah."

A/N: …

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	19. Story

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

19: Story

"Is it just me or does this scene seem very _wrong_?" Cam murmured to Sam as the two of them and Teal'c walked into the interrogation room with Vala inside.

"We need to know what's going on, Cam," Sam pointed out under her breath. But that didn't make Cameron feel any better.

Vala stared at them with a cool, yet expectant gaze. "Finally got the guts to ask me about myself?"

"Vala, don't take any of this the wrong way—" Sam started.

"Don't take any of this the wrong way?" Vala echoed. "What would I _possibly_ be taking the wrong way? I'm only being _interrogated_ by the _only_ people in this _entire_ galaxy who I thought were my friends. Don't be silly."

_"We __are__ your friends and we __didn't__ betray you."_

Sam sighed. "I think we've been through this before, Vala."

"Yeah, and that was a completely different situation!" she argued. "Do you have a video of me, proving all this is a fake memory? That says I'm _not_ a few million years old? That says Daniel _wasn't_ taken by Ba'al because the idiotic Goa'uld wants the Asgard database? That says I _wasn't_ raped by the b-----d? That has anything to say any of what's happened is a complete lie? No!"

Sam blinked. "Y—you were…_raped_ by Ba'al?"

Vala folded her arms, fuming and gave the three of them a silent glare.

"Oh—okay, uh." Cam stepped forward, placing a soft hand on Sam's elbow. "Let's…get back to that. Right now, Vala…well, we'd like to know more about you."

Vala sighed, closing her eyes and shoulders drooping. After a moment she looked back up at them, seeming resigned. "Can I tell you a story?"

Cam frowned and shared a glance with his fellow colonel. "Uh. Sure."

Vala nodded. "Okay. About three million years ago there was a nice, respectable village. The inhabitants of this village had moved away from their race's main city about a thousand years before, as it was getting a little crowded for their liking. Anyway, there was a nice young family living in that village. And by young, I mean, nineteen, twenty. A mother, a father, not yet married, and their newborn baby boy…"

A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	20. Past

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: (Mwhahaha...) My day is going well. We get to sing a bunch of Disney songs in Choir (ah, the good ol' days...) and I'm posting a very exciting chapter...Tehehehehe.

20: Past

_"One day this village was attacked by a horrid alien race that took host, forced people to worship them and were just all around bad guys. They killed and kidnapped, plundered and pillaged…"_

"Devoveo! Dev! Where's Genus?"

A tall, brunette man came running to my arms, ducking from a deadly blast of fire.

"Vala, are you all right?" he asked breathlessly into my hair after slamming the front door closed behind him. I pushed away frantically.

"I'm fine, where's Genus?"

"He should be in his crib," Devoveo told me. "I'll get him."

"Quickly!" I urged. I watched Dev rush up the stairs and turned to peek out the window to the horror outside. Who were these attackers? What did they want? Most importantly, would my loved ones be safe?

"Val, he's fine," Dev assured me, running down the stairs and handing our son to me. I took Genus protectively, jumping when the front door burst open. Dev whirled to meet the intruder but was pushed aside brutally. A slender, dark-skinned woman sauntered into the house, critical eyes taking in the small family. They fell on me and her lips curled into a smile.

"Ah," she breathed, sounding satisfied. "You will do."

I frowned at the woman, confused, and pulled Genus closer to my body. The strange woman walked up to me and yanked the child out of my grasp effortlessly. With one fluid movement, she snapped Genus's neck and let the boy's body fall to the floor with a thud. I screamed and pounced at the woman, clawing her with a frantic energy fueled by my fear and anguish.

"No!! No!!! You killed him!!!!"

Suddenly I felt my arms restrained at my side, and I ceased struggling, staring at the woman inches before me. The intruder smirked at me smoothly and opened her mouth. My eyes widened in terror as a snake-like organism slithered out of the woman's mouth, screaming like an animal going to the slaughter. It slid closer, faster than I could comprehend, and I felt a searing pain in the back of my throat…and suddenly felt no more.

For a few brief moments, I thought I was dead. But then I realized this snake thing had taken control of me somehow. Not by my own will, my eyes moved to where Devoveo was, staring wide-eyed at me. I felt my lips curve into the same smile I had just seen on the other woman's face…what had happened to her?…and found myself kneeling down on the ground, beside the body of my son. My arm reached out to the body of the dark woman (had she _died_?) and pulled off a gold contraption from the woman's hand. It was pulled on to my own hand and I stood up, walking over to Dev.

"My name is Qe'tesh. You have served the Goa'uld well. You will be rewarded." The distorted voice came from my own mouth and I watched as my hand with the gold ornament stretched out towards Dev. A strange gold light emitted from the ornament, hitting Dev directly in the forehead. Dev's mouth opened in a soundless scream…and a few seconds later, he slumped over, dead.

_"A couple millennia went by and another race, the same as this evil one in appearance but not in nature, freed this woman of this thing inside her head and let her be on her way. What could she do but run?"_

"Hello, sweetheart. What's a woman like you doing out in a place like this at this time of night?"

I whirled around to see a dark-haired man with a beaming white smile standing behind me.

"I-I-I…" Could I trust him? Would he hurt me? Did I _dare_ trust him? I stumbled backwards, tripping over a tree root and falling over to the ground. The man's smile disappeared and he hurried to help me up.

"Hey, calm down, I won't hurt you. The name's Jacek. How 'bout you?"

I took his hand and stood up, brushing the dirt off my dress. "Vala," I replied, suddenly ready to fall into this man's arms and sob out my troubles. And that was precisely what I did. Surprised, Jacek led me to the nearest village and gave me a place to stay. Weeks went by and Jacek grew a soft spot for such a young woman as me and asked if I'd be all right with he and his wife, Adria, adopting me. I obliged happily.

_"A few years went by and he decided to teach her his trade as a con artist. But soon she recognized his conning in dealings with her…and she got sick of it and left."_

A/N: So…yeah. There are more flashbacks. Longer ones. By a margin. Still. ;p

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	21. Love

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

21: Love

_"One day she met up with a man who…who caught her eye."_

"Hey, how's it goin'? Guess it's just you and me, huh? It's a little strange isn't it? You see, that weapon I shot you with should have killed you. What's even stranger is you guys usually don't take prisoners, either. I mean, it's kinda kill first and…no, that's generally just about it. Just the killing. I'm just gonna talk to myself here for a while, 'cause you're not gonna talk to me. Not that you guys are very talkative, but uh…"

Finally I turned to face the man.

"You may prove useful."

He looked surprised. "Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere. Where's everybody else?"

"I transported them onto the Al'kesh," I replied easily.

"Well, you kept the wrong guy, 'cause I don't know anything about the ship."

I paused and sauntered closer to him. "But you are very attractive."

He coughed. "What?"

I moved closer, not answering. I stepped on the platform, slightly amused by the terrified look on the man's face.

"Hey, you know, big guy. I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that, uh, you're not my type. And I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours."

I began to remove the uncomfortable helmet from my head, even more amused when he turned his head away, closing his eyes in anticipated disgust.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't have to do that! Don't, don't, don't! No."

I held the helmet at my side, smiling as I waited for him to open his eyes and see I really wasn't all that bad. When he did so, he stared at me in utter surprise.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you," I assured him.

"Thank God," he said, sounding truly relieved. My smile widened.

"Much. I hope."

"_It was a very brief meeting and she ran off as soon as the opportunity showed itself, but she couldn't stay away. She found a tablet that had her native language on it, telling of a city she had visited as a child and a treasure it supposedly contained. Somehow she knew this man would be interested, found him, feigned naivety and tagged along."_

I spun around to take in the vast, yet horribly grey room and all the security. "Well. Don't you all have me surrounded."

"Welcome to the SGC. I'm General Landry."

Huh. Kinda an old guy.

"Vala. Vala Mal Doran." I strode down the ramp. "Thank you so much for the lovely greeting party. We all had a wonderful time searching each other, didn't we, boys." I paused and looked hard at the man beside…General Landry, was that it? "I know we haven't met. That I'm sure I would remember." Good lookin' guy like him? Oh, yeah!

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell," General Landry introduced for him.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell (heavens, what a name) cocked his head at me. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks! While I would normally be thrilled to have so much testosterone at my disposal…Where's my Daniel?"

"_She learned he knew more about her race than she knew herself and secretly decided to stay. Maybe, through him, she'd be able to figure out what had happened to them._

"_Soon they met up with a race that she had heard stories about when she was growing up. It was the race that had forced her race out of their home galaxy long before she had been born."_

A large group was gathering in the square and along a large staircase. Still arm-in-arm, Daniel and I followed curiously. At the top of the staircase, a man lit some torches.

"All hallow the Ori," he declared.

…_Ori…_That sounded familiar…

"All hallow the Ori," the villagers intoned.

"On their great power, we shall meditate herein this day," the man said. The villagers began kneeling on the staircase and throughout the square. Daniel noted this and tugged on my arm as he knelt down as well.

"Prostration it is," he muttered. I knelt down beside him, racking my memory for why "Ori" sounded so familiar…

And then I remembered.

I only prayed Daniel wouldn't see my horror.

"_Now she realized she __couldn't__ leave. It had become too personal. Besides…"_

My eyes fluttered open, finding myself no longer shackled to the bench and in Daniel's arms. The flames licking my skin were gone but I could still hear them, I could still smell them…feel them…

"Daniel?"

His hand touched the bottom of my chin gently. "You okay?"

I nodded, tears overflowing my eyes. I clutched his body desperately.

"I've got tingles all over," I chocked. "And don't flatter yourself—I'm pretty sure it's not you." _At least…not all of it…_

Daniel glanced over his shoulder to look back at someone. "Thank you."

"…_She had fallen in love."_

A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!


	22. Private

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

22: Private

It was silent in the interrogation room for a while after Vala finished. She watched their reactions closely, trying to tell what they were thinking. Sam still looked shocked by the information Vala had accidentally let slip about what had happened with Ba'al. Teal'c looked stoic and pondering as always…Cam, on the other hand, looked a little put out. Vala frowned at him.

"What, not exciting enough for you?" she asked testily. Cam shook his head quickly.

"Th—I didn't…well, I was kinda hopin' you were…sent here or somethin'. Maybe bendin' the rules a bit, like Merlin or Morgan."

Vala raised an eyebrow. "You thought I was here to help?"

Cam cocked his head to the side. "Well…yeah. One can always hope, right?"

Vala shook her head. "Whatever."

"So…why didn't you tell us before?" Sam asked slowly. Vala shrugged.

"I'm just…a very private person."_ "Would you mind if I took a moment to freshen up?"_

Sam frowned. "Uh-huh."

Vala sighed, closing her eyes. "Look, it was something I didn't like to dwell on. You know? Just one of those things. It kinda scared me when I came here and all of a sudden, my past starts hoarding me like a bad dream. Everyone has their secrets, right?"

"But an _Ancient_!" Cam exclaimed.

"Alteran, actually," Vala interrupted. "They didn't become Ancients until later."

"Still!"

"Look, I explained what you wanted to know," she said, irritated. "Now can I go?"

Sam and Cameron exchanged a look before Sam nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

A/N: (slight giggle emits from author) I'm okay! Seriously. I am. … ;p

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!


	23. Choice

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

23: Choice

"So I bet you're feeling pretty proud of yourself."

Ba'al raised his head to smile at the man walking into the interrogation room. "O'Neill. It's been far too long."

Jack smiled tightly. "No, I'm thinking it hasn't been quite long enough."

Ba'al smiled back, watching Jack expectantly.

"So…I don't suppose you'll just…let me talk you out o' this whole…hoop-dee-doo."

"Of course not, O'Neill. There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

Jack eyed Daniel, frowning. Why, why, why must every time he was called out here from D.C. was because the dear Spacemonkey got himself in a load of trouble with the bad guys? _Why?_

He nodded, grabbed a chair, and plopped himself down. "All right. What is it you really want?"

Ba'al laughed. "You _know_ what I want, O'Neill. The Asgard database."

"And a better host," Jack added. Ba'al nodded.

"Exactly. You _do_ know."

"Yeah, but why? If you were gonna trade Daniel for an even better host, why take him in the first place?" Jack pointed out.

"Because it was an excellent opportunity," he replied patiently. "I want the Asgard database, you want Dr. Jackson. Besides, I would get all of the history of the Asgard automatically…plus a few other added bonuses."

Jack frowned. He _really_ didn't like the way Ba'al had said that. "Such as?"

Daniel's lips curved up in a smirk. "Dr. Jackson's memories as an ascended being."

How had he known? How had he freaking known? Why was _everyone_ after Daniel's memories? I mean, sure, it was interesting, to say the least, but really! Doesn't _any_one have anything _better_ to do with their time?

Jack kept his face solidly expressionless, which had quite the opposite effect than what he was going for. Ba'al's smile widened.

"It's quite fascinating, O'Neill. I might even being willing to share some of it with you."

Jack scowled. "Lemme guess, _if_ we give you the database, correct?"

"Insightful of you."

"Well its not gonna happen, Ba'al, so give it up," Jack growled. Ba'al sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"I've already told your friends, but I'll say it again, O'Neill. It's the only way you're getting Dr. Jackson back. Otherwise, I'll either keep him as my host…or I'll kill him." His eyes flashed gold. "Its your choice."

A/N: I love Jack/Ba'al interaction. Well, really, I love any interaction between Jack and someone else. Like Jack/Daniel interaction, Jack/Sam...well, MORE than simple interaction... ;p

Anywho. I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	24. Chances

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: I HATE computers with a fiery passion that exceeds hell itself. I just wrote a very good flashback chapter, very long compared to all the other chapters in this story, longest one yet, titled it, saved it, was about to upload it...and it's disappeared. It was NOT human fault, like has sometimes happened in the past. This just disappeared. Like the 17 dollars worth of iTunes stuff that disappeared last night. I am SO frizzing pissed off, I could chuck the computer out the window. But I'm thinking that'd only make my day worse so...

24: Chances

"Vala, are you _sure_?" Sam asked for the thousandth time. Vala pursed her lips at the colonel and pushed past her, walking into the interrogation room, the door sliding shut behind her. Sam gave a worried sigh and ran up to the observation room.

Ba'al smiled widely when Vala walked into the room.

"Finally got the nerve to face me?" he drawled. "Or it is Dr. Jackson you were hiding from?"

Vala stayed silent, walking over to the wall opposite the Goa'uld and leaning against it. She stared at him, almost seeming bored. Daniel's lips curved in amusement but after a moment, he frowned, his brow creasing with concentration. Vala shifted her weight, eyes squinting at him. Ba'al closed Daniel's eyes and his jaw tensed, his head cocking slightly to the side. Then suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Vala!" he exclaimed. Vala straightened, completely alert now. "Look, I don't know how long I can hold him off, but you've gotta take your chances with the extraction!"

"Daniel?" she whispered, not sure whether if this were another trick of Ba'al's. Daniel nodded frantically.

"I know you have no reason to believe it's me but—"

"You know he'll _kill_ you," Vala pointed out. Daniel shook his head.

"I'm willing to risk that, Vala! Wouldn't _you_ be?"

He had a point. "But—"

Suddenly Daniel's head jerked and he leapt up from the chair, scrambling over the table to her. Vala stepped backwards quickly, surprised. Ba'al pushed her against the wall, grabbing her neck with two hands of iron. Vala clawed at Daniel's hands frantically, still taken off guard by the unexpected turn of events. After a moment of confusion, she kicked her booted foot up between his legs, hitting him squarely in the groin. Ba'al let go of her with a bellow, doubling over in pain. The door opened at that time, Sam running inside, hitting Ba'al with a zat beam without a thought.

Vala stood up shakily with Sam's help, staring at Daniel's body with wide eyes.

"We'll contact the Tok'ra," Sam told her, seeing where her gaze lay.

A/N: Hehe. Hehehe. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

He.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	25. Again

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, some of you might have noticed the change in the summary, with the warning of SPLRS for Ark of Truth and Continuum. About that.

First of all, I'm sorry. I know some of you don't like to read spoilers but I will try my best not to spoil too badly. There is one HUGE spoiler for Continuum that I'm just DYING to write about but other than that it should just be general stuff that most people know already, such as basic plotlines.

Now, how this will actually play out. It will be NOTHING like I believe it'll actually turn out. In fact, I'm weaving the two movies together. This will simply play out how I believe it would play out if this story were the actually situation. Basically, its only spoilers for the movies because I'm stealing their plots. And I'm allowed to do that because, hey! It's fanfiction, that's what we do. ;p

25: Again

"Colonel Mitchell. Colonel Carter. I am pleased to see you again."

Sam smiled, shaking the hand of the Tok'ra who'd helped with the extraction of Ba'al from Adria. "You too, Ta'seem."

"I understand this time it is much more important to keep the host alive," Ta'seem said as the three of them traveled to the infirmary where Teal'c, Vala and Jack were waiting.

"Well, as it's one of our own, yeah," Cam agreed. Ta'seem nodded.

"I will do my best." He gestured to the man behind him, holding a container when they arrived in the infirmary. "This is Zanuf, the same symbiote we were planning to use last time. Let's begin immediately."

Carolyn Lam nodded, shooed everyone out, and turned to help. The team and Jack hurried up to the observation room to watch.

"There. I've severed the primary nerve conduit. You see how the filaments are retracting? Now, moving onto the lateral."

Sam tensed. Isn't that exactly what he'd said to her when they were working on Adria?

A beeping started suddenly and Carolyn looked up to the monitors.

"What is it?'

"He did it again," Ta'seem hissed. He glanced up to look through the window with an apologetic expression. Jack closed his eyes with a heavy sigh before hitting the com.

"Do it."

Vala grabbed Jack's elbow. "I want to be there," she whispered. Jack looked to her with a frown and nodded.

"I'll be there too."

A/N: Hehe.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	26. Death

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, again, about the movies spoilers deal. There is the possibility that the Continuum spoiler I'm dying to poke at will NOT be in here. It might just be Ark of Truth I steal, I don't know yet. Right now its looking that way. But, who knows?

26: Death

Jack stood off to the side, gazing at his friend solemnly. Yeah, Daniel had died before, more times than the general cared to count, but there didn't seem to be any way out of _this_ one. No sarcophagus, no chance of ascension. This time it was for real.

Vala stood at Daniel's bedside, well aware of how she had been in this exact position above her daughter not too long ago. This time, however, she wasn't going to back off and sit down. She would stand here, holding his hand, exerting a great amount of self-control that would've impressed Daniel highly.

Ta'seem met her eyes after readying the poison and she nodded slightly, her eyes immediately back on Daniel's face.

…Which twitched.

Daniel's eyes fluttered slightly and his lips opened to release a moan. Ta'seem froze, glancing up at Jack for his instructions, yet Jack was too distracted. Vala tightened her grip on Daniel's hand.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?"

Daniel's eyes opened fully and he turned his head to squint at her, face contorted in pain.

"…Vala…? Ah…" He hissed in pain, muscles tensing visibly, his hand clutching Vala's with a death grip. Vala stared, tears threatening.

"Vala…I…I'm sorry…" He groaned, back arching. "I…I'm…so…so sorry…"

"Daniel," she whispered. He cried out, writhing in the infirmary bed.

"I…I'm so…so sorry, Vala…"

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, crying freely now. His hand slipped from hers as he tossed on the bed, bellowing his pain. In only a moment, he lost energy, breath ragged, eyes closed and visibly slipping from life. Vala reached out to grab his hand again, tears streaming from under her closed eyes. Slowly, the pain left Daniel's face and the tension released. Vala let go of his hand, backing away as she wiped away her tears and scurried from the room.

Jack stared at her as she left, turning back to gaze at Daniel once the door closed.

Daniel gazed back, looking just as surprised and confused as Jack felt.

A/N: And you thought he was dead, didn't you? Tehe.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	27. Whole

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

27: Whole

"There's…I'm sorry, I find this very hard to believe," Ta'seem stuttered, "but there's no trace of the poison left in your body."

"See?" Daniel seethed to Jack. "I feel fine!"

Jack shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yeah, I know, but still…"

"I need to find Vala," Daniel interrupted, standing up. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, uh…find out what's goin' on, will ya?" He scratched his head, looking very disturbed. Daniel nodded and hurried out of the infirmary.

He found Vala at the surface, pacing in the grass, her back to him. Daniel approached her cautiously.

"Hey, so…I read your note."

Vala nodded without turning. "Yeah. I know."

"So, um. What…how…um…" He stopped, feeling extremely awkward. Finally, Vala turned, a humorless smile on her lips.

"They didn't tell you?"

Daniel frowned. "Who, Jack? No."

Vala sighed, her arms swinging freely at her side. "I'm an Alteran."

Daniel blinked rapidly. "Alte—wha'?"

"An Alteran, Daniel. You know…the people who built the 'gate and such?"

A hand traveled to Daniel's jaw and massaged gently. "Um. Whoa. Uh. So, uh. How…"

"How does that work?" she finished for him. "Basically, Qe'tesh had me for…a very long time. And the Alterans don't age as much as the Tauri do."

Daniel nodded slowly, processing this. "Oh…O-okay." He frowned. "What about Jacek?"

Vala shrugged. "He adopted me."

"Um. Okay. S-so…wait, did you know who the Ori were before?"

Vala nodded. "It took me a moment to remember where I heard the name from when we went to the Ori galaxy, but…well, yeah."

"S-so…Adria was really…half-Ori, half-Alteran."

Vala winced slightly. "Yeah."

"So…" Daniel said slowly. "Back there…when you…when you healed me…"

"Advantages of being of a highly evolved race," Vala said with another shrug. Daniel nodded slowly, his hand massaging his jaw again.

"What about your fiancé? And your son?"

Daniel and Vala turned to see Cam stepping out onto the grass, his arms crossed and a disapproving stare fixed on Vala as he walked towards them. "Why didn't you save _them_?"

Daniel's gaze flitted between the colonel and the woman beside him. "Fiance?" he echoed. "_Son_?"

Vala ignored him, choosing to answer Cam instead. "My fiancé was killed after I was taken. _I_ couldn't do anything."

"What about your son?" Cam pushed, unpurturbed. "He was killed before Qe'tesh took you, so…"  
"I didn't have time to react!" Vala defended. "Heat of the moment, Cam! I thought _you_ were the one that _trusted_ me!"

"I do trust you, Vala…" Cam told her evenly. "I'm just not convinced you're telling the whole truth."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daniel interrupted quickly, placing a hand on Cam's shoulder. "Leave her alone."

Cam met Daniel's eyes sternly but shook his head and turned around back inside. Daniel watched him go with a frown before turning back to Vala, now standing a few feet away from him. He glanced around the two of them awkwardly.

"So…uh. I…I think we should go home soon, whaddya say?" he asked. She tensed and shook her head stiffly. Daniel frowned.

"C'mon, Vala. It's been a long day, we're gonna need the rest."

"I'll sleep here, thanks," she muttered, not meeting his eyes. Daniel stepped up to her, reaching out to hold her hands…but she jerked away, like he was some dangerous beast. Daniel's frown deepened.

"Vala, wh—oh." His shoulders slumped. "You know that wasn't me, right?"

She nodded silently.

"Well, don't you think we should…?"

She shook her head violently. Daniel sighed. "Vala, we should at least _talk_…"

"No, Daniel!" she exclaimed suddenly. Daniel stared at her, surprised, until she turned heel and ran back into the base. It was then that he noticed Sam was standing behind him.

"Give her time," Sam told him gently. Daniel's head dropped.

"Cam doesn't think she's telling the full truth."

She nodded. "Yeah, he told me about it. Briefly."

"What do you think?" Daniel asked, looking desperate. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She gave the excuse that she's 'a very private person' when we asked why she didn't tell us she was Alteran until now."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Sam nodded.

"Exactly."

Daniel sighed heavily and Sam reached out to grab his hand comfortingly.

"Give her time, Daniel. We'll figure this out."

A/N: And it was longer again!! Yay!! Right?? Right??

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	28. Regrets

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: More flashbacks!!!!!

And, yes, HAZMOT. You made me 'gah.' Worse than you know. My friend, Erin, would tell you.

28: Regrets

_"You know, Teal'c did tell me some of the things I learned from the Asgard knowledge base," Daniel told them off-handily. Vala looked at him sharply._

_"He did? Like what?"_

_"Oh boy, what were they…" Daniel mused with a smile. "Beggars can't be choosers. Better late than never. Look before you leap."_

_"The best things in life are free," Cam added. Vala sighed, rolling her eyes._

_"Lemme guess: beauty is only skin deep?"_

_"Silence is golden," Daniel said, giving her a pointed look. She smiled at him tightly._

_"Jack of all trades, master of none," Cam recited._

_"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Sam said._

_"Life is too short."_

_Daniel stopped and turned to frown at Vala. The way she said that…_

_After returning home, he confronted her about it._

_"Hey, Vala?"_

_She looked up from her Jell-O expectantly. "Hm?"_

_He slid into the chair across from her. "Earlier, when we were all spouting those proverbs…"_

_She smiled. "Yeah?"_

_"You said 'life is too short.' What'd you mean?"_

_Her smile faded and she sighed, pushing her plate away from her. "Oh, I don't know. It just seems…no matter how long you may live, at the end, you always have regrets. And even before you die, you've still got regrets, things you wish you could do but…well, it doesn't look like there's anything you can really do about it. Right?"_

_Daniel frowned, pondering. "Yeah, I guess so." He watched as Vala picked up her fork again, toying with the Jell-O. "Do you have any regrets?"_

_She looked up at him; gaze soft before looking down again. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."_

A/N: There will be more flashbacks.


	29. Lose

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

29: Lose

_It had supposed have to been a simple recon mission, just one on a particularly cold planet. The team had split up and a few minutes later, a snowstorm hit. Cameron had tried to contact the others and tell them to head back to the 'gate, the storm was too strong, but it so happened the storm was so strong that it was messing with their radios. Of course, Daniel and Vala had assumed that Cam would try to tell them to head back home but that was proving to be a problem. They were lost._

_Daniel glanced over worriedly to Vala as the two of them trudged through the snow and howling wind. She walked a little ahead of him, arms clutching her body, teeth chattering loudly. Back at the SGC she had stubbornly proclaimed she was used to extreme temperatures and could deal with a 'little snow,' therefore refusing to wear as much layers as the rest of them. The linguist could obviously tell she was now paying for it. With a sigh, he unzipped his top layer, sliding it off and on top of her shoulders. She stopped abruptly, turning her neck to frown at him. He ignored the look and walked on._

_She complained a lot, of course, insisting she didn't need it as much as he did, but he refused to take the coat back. So they resumed their silence, Vala with a little more pout, but a lot less teeth chattering._

_"Hey…" Daniel said suddenly, stopping. Vala stopped beside him. "Does this…does this look familiar to you?"_

_She glanced around skeptically. "I don't know. Should it? Are we going in circles?"_

_Daniel shook his head. "I think…I think the 'gate should be right past that line of trees over there."_

_Vala looked to where he was pointing and shrugged. "Yeah…I think you're right."_

_With a new lift to their steps, Daniel and Vala scurried over to the line of trees, pushing past them energetically…and stopping as soon as they were past. Daniel's shoulders slumped._

_"I guess I was wrong," he muttered apologetically, rubbing his arms unconsciously. Vala's lips pursed, taking off his coat._

_"Take it," she demanded. Daniel shook his head._

_"No, Vala."_

_She pushed it at him. "Take it, Daniel. Now."_

_"Vala, I can deal with it."_

_She dropped the coat and grabbed his wrist, holding it in front of both of their faces. "Look at your hand, Daniel. It's no longer pink, it's no longer red, it's no longer __purple__ even, hell, it's not even blue! It's past white, it's __transparent__. I can see your veins. That __is__ not__ good__."_

_Daniel sighed heavily, wrenching his hand from her. "At least its not numb," he murmured. Vala rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, and that'll be next! __Then__ it'll turn black, and __then__ it'll fall off. I don't know about you, but I like you with all of your body parts. I don't want you to lose them."_

_Daniel raised an eyebrow at the subtle innuendo but chose to ignore it and, instead, knelt down in the snow. Vala frowned at him, utterly baffled._

_"What are you doing?" she asked sharply as he began to pack snow together. "Daniel, now is __not__ the time to start a snowball fight."_

_"I'm building a shelter," he answered readily._

_"With __snow__?"_

_"Have you never been stuck outside in a snowstorm before, Vala?"_

_She shook her head. "I've been in plenty of snowstorms but I've always been able to get out pretty quickly."_

_"It'll keep out the wind and snow," Daniel explained. "We'll make it big enough for the two of us, but just barely, body heat'll play a factor too, and it'll insulate the body heat. I don't understand how, exactly, it works, I'm sure Sam could tell you, I just know it does. Up in the Artic, people live in houses made of __ice__. They're called igloos and, apparently, they're actually pretty warm. Course, their clothes are big animal furs too…"_

_Vala stared at him, surprised, for a moment, before dropping to her knees as well, helping to build their shelter._

_Not too long later, they had three walls and somewhat of a ceiling composed. Daniel stood up, brushing his now numb hands off on his pants, looking very pleased with himself. Vala stood up beside him, giving their shelter and sideways look._

_"It's kinda lopsided," she observed. Daniel rolled his eyes._

_"We're not going for a beauty prize, here, Vala. We're going for a survival prize." With that, he fell back to his knees, crawling inside. Vala followed, having to slide on top of the archeologist, as it was so cramped._

_"Make it big enough for the both of us, huh?" she commented. "Yeah, that worked."_

_"I said barely," Daniel hissed, although obviously uncomfortable with the fact Vala was quite literally lying on top of him. "We'll share body heat."_

_"And you're okay with this?" she asked disbelievingly. Daniel pursed his lips at her._

_"Are you complaining?"_

_"No, of course not, it's just usually you—"_

_"We're talking about survival here, Vala. I'm willing to sacrifice my dignity temporarily to stay alive."_

_Vala stuck her tongue out at him before settling herself more comfortably on his chest. Daniel rolled his eyes and nestled his head into the snow below it, staring at the top of Vala's head, watching as her breathing slowed._

_"Vala?" he whispered, thinking she'd fallen asleep. There was no answer. A little louder: "Vala? Hey, you awake?" Still nothing._

_"You…you remember when we were talking about regrets the other day? Well, I…I've got a lot. I mean, I wonder things like, would Earth be better off if I hadn't opened the Stargate, was it my fault Sha're, Sarah, and Janet died, if it weren't for me, would the Ori have found this galaxy and the like. But then…then there are the other things. Like you." He paused, swallowing. "I love you, Vala. I'm just…afraid. Afraid I'll lose you, like I've lost every other woman whom I've loved, like I lost my parents. And afraid you're just playing with me, that this whole flirty, sexual thing that you do is just…just your way of having a laugh at my expense. I mean, it looks like it. Most of the time, you don't really do anything to make me think that could be wrong._

_"But there are times, rare, special times where it seems you __aren't__ playing around. Like you're just hiding it, most of the time. Times where it seems you might have dropped your defenses. I don't know, maybe you're scared as well. Maybe something happened in your past to make you not want to commit, or maybe you just don't think you have a chance because I push you away every time I'm in danger of getting myself in too deep. Sometimes it looks like you're still a little girl…in love with a boy she thinks she can't have."_

_Daniel closed his eyes, sighing. "It'd be so much easier if I knew. Knew whether you __are__ sincere or not." He opened his eyes to gaze at her face again…to see tears slipping from under her eyelids. "Vala?"_

_She opened her eyes, propping her chin up on his chest with a soft smile. Daniel scowled._

_"Did you ever actually fall asleep?"_

_She shook her head. Daniel's scowl deepened and he turned his eyes away, embarrassed. A cold, tender hand touched his chin, nudging it back to face her. A few more tears were sliding down her cheeks._

_"That was sweet," she told him. He harrumphed, stubbornly looking past her. "I __do__ love you, Daniel."_

_He glanced at her, unsure. Vala shifted her weight and leaned her head in closer, brushing his lips with hers. Daniel kissed her back, tentatively at first…_

_But, of course, it didn't stay too cautious for long._

Daniel closed his apartment door with a heavy sigh, still reliving the moment. The storm had passed after a couple of hours and they had managed to regain radio contact with the rest of the team, making it back home within the hour. They had been surprised at first, at Daniel and Vala's new attitude towards each other but they soon were all proclaiming they had guessed it all along. Vala moved in with Daniel and life went on. Until now.

The back of Daniel's head thumped on the door behind him and he closed his eyes.

_"Afraid I'll lose you…"_

A/N: Oo. That was REALLY long. At least for this story, right? Who loves you????

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!


	30. Prayer

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Jeez. Thirty already and I'm not thinking this is ending anytime soon. Sweet.

Oh, and I believe this will be the only chapter with a scene change that has nothing to do with flashbacks.

Oh, and there is a reference to a SG1 novel: Siren Song. Check it out, its a good one.

30: Prayer

"I hate myself for doing this, believe me. I'm not about to change my beliefs. But who else can I…can I ask for help? _Me_.

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell him. Especially after the whole thing with Ba'al. I mean, really. And he thinks that…that it's his fault. Not the Ba'al thing, you should know what I'm talking about if you're as all-knowing as they say.

"I don't know what I'm asking you for, really. I don't see any way out of this. They're gonna keep pushing and I'm gonna either have to leave or…or tell them. And I can't leave. I love him too much. But…but will he love me after he knows?

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

"To whom do you pray?"

Vala whirled on her knees to see Teal'c standing in her doorway, giving her his usual stoic stare, yet somehow it was a little more disconcerting than usual. She smiled weakly.

"Anyone who's listening."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and took a couple more steps into her quarters. "Not the Ancients?"

Vala laughed humorlessly. "My own race? No. That'd just seem…off."

Teal'c's eyes fixed on her critically, as if he were trying to see into her mind. "Dr. Jackson will always love you."

Vala winced. "How much did you hear?" she asked, half-standing to sit on her bed. Teal'c didn't reply right away, seeming to consider his options.

"It would be wise to tell us sooner rather than later."

Vala sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for that, Teal'c."

XxXxX

That night it seemed to suddenly hit Daniel, what had happened to him in the last few weeks. He'd been so caught up in the whole issue with Vala that he'd almost forgotten the fact he'd been a Goa'uld host... again. Last time had been _years_ ago and the snake hadn't had much control, though, because of unique circumstances so this was...completely different. Besides the fact that'd he'd unwillingly raped Vala.

It'd been slightly unnerving and on the bridge of terrifying to be a host to Ba'al, no less. Daniel could remember clearly Ba'al revealing some of his memories to Daniel, specifically the ones of him torturing and killing Jack...it had been interesting, to say the least, to see it from a different perspective. Ba'al had taunted him constantly, sometimes laughing outloud in Daniel's own voice when he could tell Daniel was getting a little edgy because of something the Goa'uld was doing. Like when they'd had the video conference with the team..._that_ had been frustrating.

But the thing that confused Daniel the most was the fact he wasn't completely derailed by the idea he'd been a Goa'uld host. He could remember Sam, after being host to Jolinar, had just laid in bed, refusing to react to the world. He could remember Sha're...and Sarah...and how terrified he'd been _for_ them. How he had used to stay up late at night, not able to sleep, because of the sheer terror at the meer thought of ever having to share their experience.

Maybe he'd seen too much. Maybe he'd been hardened too much over the years. Jack was sure to agree with him that he was no longer the same nerdy and eager archeologist who'd stepped through the 'gate over ten years ago. He no longer had any problem shooting a gun or getting in a person's face when they pissed him off. He'd cut his hair, he'd gone to the gym, he'd seen people die...he'd grown up. Maybe he'd taken Jack's advice to heart...

You simply have to forget.

A/N: Yeah…

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	31. Convince

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: And now would begin the movie plot lines…I'd also like to add that I will not be incorporating all spoilers in this, only the basic ones…that fit my interests.

31: Convince

"Already back to work?"

Daniel looked up from his computer to see Cameron standing in his doorway, looking amused. Daniel shrugged, turning his attention back to the computer screen.

"Keeps my mind off…the current situation."

Cam winced, walking in further. "You talked to her?"

"Tried."

"Sorry."

Daniel shook his head. "Not your fault."

There was a pause before Cam spoke again. "So, uh. Teal'c, O'Neill 'n' me were gonna play a little ball before O'Neill heads back to D.C. Wanna join us?"

"Uh…not right now," Daniel muttered, looking distracted. "Here, look at this."

Cam sighed, knowing he was about to get an earful on what the linguist was working on.

"These are the Ancient texts from Glastonbury that, in the other dimension, told us about the sangraal," Daniel started. "I never got the chance to read it all the way through so I downloaded it onto my computer for when I'd have the time."

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "And?"

"And it looks like the sangraal wasn't the only thing the Alterans developed to defeat the Ori and never used. There was also the Ark of Truth."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Indiana Jones…?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that's completely different. This is the real deal."

"Okay, so what does it do?"

"It's a…a device that essentially is a…_brain-washing_ device. In other words, it can be used to convince you of the truth. One of the Alteran scientists invented the Ark of Truth and suggested they use it to avoid any kind of war by just using it on the Ori and brain-washing them. Of course, the rest of the Alterans believe it was wrong. Philosophically and morally wrong."

"Do you think _we_ could use it?" Cam asked, truly interested now. Daniel shrugged.

"First we'd have to find it."

"Any idea of where it is?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not yet. I'm working on it."

Cam nodded, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Keep it up, Jackson. This might be exactly what we're going for."

A/N: Tehehehe. Aw, man, I'm so excited for the movie. Its kind of frustrating me to be writing this _not_ how I think it'll turn out…but I can do it! I have to. ;p

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	32. Enemy

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: ATTENTION!! It's officially "crack-down" time for the play I'm in, so for the next two weeks, updates will actually slow down. Sorry.

32: Enemy

"Unauthorized off world activation. Receiving video transmission, sir."

Landry turned to look around at the screens.

"Who is it?"

The screens crackled to life, revealing a man in the familiar Ori warrior garb.

"Vala! Vala, are you there?"

"This is General Landry of Stargate Command. Who are you?"

"My name is Tomin, I need to speak to Vala! Is she there?"

Landry frowned. "Why should I trust you, Tomin? You work for the enemy."

"I have information on the Ori's plans! Please, quickly! Let me through, I'm risking my life for this!"

Landry shared a glance at Walter Harriman who shrugged. "Fine. Let him in." He spoke into the speakers: "Ready your weapons." Quickly, he rushed down the stairs to the 'gate room.

"General Landry," Tomin greeted. "Where's Vala?"

"She is in her quarters," Landry replied. "However, I must ask to hear this information you have for us first."

"The Ori are planning a full scale attack on Earth," Tomin told him, voice rapid. Landry's eyes widened.

"And why are you telling us this?"

"Because I've been thinking. I think you all are right. The Ori…are not all that they profess to be."

Landry smiled tightly. "I'll alert Vala that you're here."

A/N: Yay. I really like Tomin. People tend to pass over him more than they should.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	33. Replace

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

33: Replace

"Tomin!" Vala exclaimed, running into the interrogation room to embrace her husband. "I thought you were dead!"

Tomin returned the embrace. "The Orici spared me."

Vala drew back, frowning. "Why?"

Tomin winced. "She believed I would give her a greater chance of…"

"Converting me," Vala finished. Tomin nodded. "General Landry told me what you told him about the Ori's plans."

"And? Are this planet's armies preparing themselves?"

Vala cocked her head to the side. "Not really."

Tomin frowned. "Why not? The Ori are on their way!"

"How long until they get here, Tomin?"

Tomin shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know. A couple days. A week, if we're lucky."

"A _week_?" Vala repeated. "Not a lot of notice!"

"I couldn't get away until now. I risked my life considerably getting here anyway," Tomin told her. "If I ever go back, I'll be executed on the spot."

"Well, then, you're not going back," Vala said, as if that were an obvious decision. "You'll stay here, on Earth, with me."

"Tomin."

Both Vala and Tomin turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway. He waggled his fingers uneasily, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi. Daniel Jackson."

"I am aware of who you are," Tomin said testily. Daniel cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I know that our last meeting wasn't exactly the best, but I was thinking maybe we could look past that." Daniel paused as if waiting for some sort of reply, but Tomin simply stared bitterly. "Look, I need to know if you've ever heard of anything called the Ark of Truth."

Tomin shook his head. "Doesn't sound familiar."

Daniel sighed but nodded. "All right. If anything _does_ come to mind…let me know. Please." He gave Vala a last, almost despairing look, before turning around and leaving.

After what had happened with Ba'al, was Tomin about to replace him?

A/N: Dun, dun, dun, duuuuun. Course, Danny's forgetting the fact that _he_ kinda replaced Tomin first. But anyway.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	34. Record

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: And the only reason why this is going up so quickly is because I'm ahead in writing. There are two other chapters ready and waiting after this, but after that...well, yeah.

34: Record

"Who are you?" Cam asked, a little rudely as he joined the rest of the team in the briefing room. A man stood at General Landry's side and, by what the colonel could tell from the general's expression, this man did_not_ bear good news.

"My name is James Merek. I'm here to represent the IOA."

"What, did Woolsey not have the guts to tell us why the IOA's stepping in?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Richard Woolsey is tied up with the Atlantis expedition. I am here in his stead."

"Uh-huh," Sam said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The IOA doesn't trust Tomin," Landry told them, his jaw tense. Vala gave a start.

"Why not?"

"We know the man is an Ori warrior," Merek started, as if it were obvious.

"Not anymore!" she exclaimed. "He risked his life to give us the information he did!"

"How are we to be sure?" Merek pointed out calmly.

"I can vouch for him!" Vala exclaimed. Merek laughed harshly.

"_You_? If I'm not mistaken, your track record is not one to help me to be convinced. Let's see here…. Mother of the Orici, former host of a Goa'uld, space pirate, thief, con-artist, your father was quite an interesting fellow…and then this whole new issue where we found out you've been lying about your origins the entire time? _Alteran_." He spat out the last word like it was a curse. Vala stared at him, speechless for once in her life, stung.

"That's enough, Merek," Landry growled lowly. Suddenly Daniel stepped forward.

"Being Adria's mother _wasn't_ her choice," he started, face red with rage, "she's no _longer_ Qe'tesh's host, being an Alteran is not a _bad_ thing, and she's proved to us time and time again that she's left the whole space pirate, thief, and con-artist thing behind. And her you can_not_ judge a person by their parents!"

"And _you_ were a Prior and host to Ba'al, am I correct?"

Cameron could've sworn he saw steam coming out of Daniel's ears. "What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?" the archeologist bellowed.

"Simply to point out that _your_ track record is not exactly the best one either."

"And yet Dr. Jackson has given the Stargate Program more than any other being on Earth," Landry interrupted, seeing Daniel was about to get himself thrown out.

"_None_ of us have great 'records,' as you put it," Cam put in. "So are you gonna blow off anything every one of us says?"

Merek smiled at him patronizingly. "Precisely. Now. Where is the prisoner?"

As General Landry lead the IOA representative out of the room, looking extremely tense, Cameron leaned over to Sam, muttering,

"I almost miss Woolsey."

A/N: Jerk. Jerk, jerk, jerk. Jeez, I hate the IOA. And the NID. And all them officials. Politicians. (shudder)

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	35. React

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, I'm not putting any actual confrontations between Tomin and Merek in because, well, I'm trying to focus more on Vala than anything else.

Yay! Everybody hates Merek, like I do! And, again, only updating because its already written.

35: React

Vala stormed down the hall the next day, looking furious. Sam came up behind her, panting and looking as if she'd been trying to catch up with the Alteran for a while now.

"Vala! Vala, wait!"

Vala stopped reluctantly, turning and crossing her arms as she stared at the colonel. Sam halted in front of her, catching her breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No!" Vala erupted. "That _man_ is not going to believe a _word_ Tomin says even if the truth bit him on the nose!"

Sam sighed, wincing. "There's not much we can do about that, Vala. He's a politician and we have no control of them."

"Yeah, I've learned _that_ much." She pouted, her lower lip sticking out almost comically. Sam smiled at the expression and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'll talk to Landry, all right? Maybe we can try another tactic against Merek, all right?"

Vala sighed, her shoulders drooping. "It's not so much Merek I care about," she muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

"Have you seen how Tomin's been acting under Merek's scrutinizing questions?" she asked quietly. "Tomin's intimidated by him. And it scares me."

Sam pursed her lips, wondering how Daniel would react to hearing Vala say that. She decided to pass it by for now and rested a comforting hand on Vala's shoulder. "We'll fix this, Vala."

Vala gave a quiet harrumph. "Yeah. I hope so."

A/N: Wow, that was really short. Sorry.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!


	36. Argue

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Sorry about a little reference to current events…

AND...when I am posting this, we have 3 more reviews until the huge 2-0-0!!!!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And, again, only being updated because its already written. This is the last one, though, so...there will NOT be an update tomorrow. Maybe Sunday. We'll see.

36: Argue

"Either way we need to up our defenses!" Cam yelled, frustrated. Merek raised a single eyebrow, the rest of him barely reacting.

"What if that's what they _want _us to do?"

"What?!" Cam roared. "Why would they want us to up our defenses? What _possible_ advantage does that give us?"

"It does us no harm to reinforce our defenses in Antarctica, Mr. Merek," Landry pointed out.

"It does more harm than good if the prisoner's information is false! It deprives the rest of us of valuable men!"

"Valuable men that are going to the Middle East to get themselves killed?" Sam asked quietly. Merek threw her a piercing stare.

"The war is crucial—"

"Oh, will you all just _stop_ it?" Daniel interrupted. "What we _need_ to be doing is looking for the Ark of Truth!"

Merek rolled his eyes. "If the Ancients did not want to use it, then why should we?"

"We used the sangraal," Teal'c pointed out calmly. Merek glared at the Jaffa briefly but apparently something in Teal'c's gaze was a little too intimidating for the IOA representative and he turned his glare back to Daniel.

"Do you have any idea where to look anyway, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel simmered darkly for a moment. "Not yet, but I'm working on it. All this arguing is _not_ helping, either way. I'm all for reinforcing our defenses, personally I think a possible war against the _Ori_ is more important than anything happening in the Middle East or anywhere else on Earth, for that matter. But meanwhile we need to focus on the Ark of Truth."

"The IOA will not authorize any increase in our men in Antarctica until we have solid proof that the Ori are headed our way," Merek said, his voice final. "And any development you may come across in finding the Ark of Truth will be listened to, Dr. Jackson, but _until then_—"

Daniel didn't stay to hear the rest of what James Merek had to say and, instead, turned on his heel to storm out the room. Sam scurried after him after a slight moment's thought.

"Daniel, wait!"

Daniel turned back to his friend with a heavy sigh, not meeting her eyes. She shoved her hands in her pockets, eyeing him with a concerned sparkle.

"What's up?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Idiotic politicians, apparently."

Sam shook her head. "It's more than that. Have you talked to Vala lately?"

Daniel's shoulders tensed and he stared at a particularly interesting smudge on Sam's shoes. "I've tried. She acts as if I'm not there."

"Try harder."

Daniel looked up exasperatedly. "I'm _trying_ harder, Sam! It's not _me_, it's _her_!"

Sam sighed and nodded. "All right. Do you want _me_ to try?"

Daniel shrugged and returned his gaze to the floor. "Sure."

Sam's frown deepened. "Daniel…?"

"I don't know, Sam," he said quietly, slowly. "It feels like I'm being replaced."

Sam winced. "By Tomin?" she asked, remembering her conversation with Vala earlier. Daniel nodded.

"She loves you, Daniel. She always has," she soothed, trying to convince herself of that as well. "Tomin won't ever replace you."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah. I keep telling myself that, but after what happened with Ba'al…"

Sam winced again. "Look, I'll talk to her, all right?" she said, patting his shoulder. "We'll fix this."

A/N: Longer. Barely. But longer.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!


	37. Care

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: I know, I know, but you canNOT say I didn't warn you. Now you might ask how the play went. It was freaking awesome. I was scared to death but I got on stage and, dude, it was just like rehearsal. Which has never happened to me before. But it was pretty sweet. I'm sad its over now…can't wait for the musical!!!

So, anyway. This chapter…is not so good. While being distracted by the play…my muse was viciously attacked by the dreaded writer's block. BUT! Being the most wonderful and loving author that I am, I figured I should update anyway. So.

37: Care

"Tomin!" Daniel exclaimed, rushing into the interrogation room. Both Merek and Tomin looked up, confused. Daniel glanced up barely from the large book in his hands to make sure he wasn't about to run into anything and stopped. "Confuto verum. Does _that_ sound familiar?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson," Merek started. "But you cannot just barge in here—"  
"Tomin?" Daniel prodded, ignoring the IOA official. Tomin looked thoughtful, a strange emotion playing in his eyes.

"Confuto verum…it…it sounds…_vaguely_ familiar…"

"Do you have any idea where we could find it?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"_Excuse_ me, Dr. Jackson!" Merek barked. "What is this…_confut vur-um_ you are speaking of?"

"Confuto verum," Daniel corrected. "A possible way to win this war before it gets even more ugly. And I don't care what you have to say, Mr. Merek, I'm gonna search high and low for it until I either die or find it."

"The Ark of Truth?" Merek growled lowly. Daniel sighed, closing his eyes and finally turning to meet the official's glower.

"If you must know, yes. I knew it had to have another name and I figured Tomin might recognize it from its Latin name rather than its English name."

"I've heard it in passing," Tomin continued. "I think…I think it was something a Prior found some…where…and…and they brought it back to Celestis, to try to find out if we could use it."

"Celestis?" Daniel repeated, surprised. "Did they ever figure out how to use it?"

Tomin shook his head. "I don't believe so. Why? What does it do? It seemed to excite the people I overheard talking about it…"

"Yeah, it would," Daniel muttered. "It's used to convince someone that something is the truth. The Ori would _love_ to be able to use it to convert the entire universe with a single sweep of their hands."

"And you have just let one of their _warriors_ know all of this valuable information," Merek snapped, stepping up to Daniel menacingly. "Have you no common sense, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel glared at him. "Obviously the Ori already know what it does, they just don't know how to use it. Neither do I, so it doesn't really matter.

"What _does_ matter is we now know where the Ark of Truth is. And, as I've already said, I don't _care_ what you say. SG-1's going to go get it."

A/N: I TOLD you it wasn't so good. (sighs) But at least I've updated again, right?

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	38. Talk

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Again, I warned you. And it's staying this way for a while, I'm sorry. Trust me, I don't like it. Well, I mean, I'm having fun with the majority of the stuff I'm doing, but I do wish I could spend a little more time with Stargate.

38: Talk

"Vala! Vala, wait up!"

Vala turned expectantly to see Sam rushing up to her. "Kinda busy, Sam."

"Going to talk to Tomin?" Sam asked, falling into step with her. Vala nodded, continuing on her way.

"Yeah. Think he'll open up more to me than…Merek."

Sam smiled grimly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Can I join you?"

Vala gave her a sideways look. "Sure, I guess." The women walked through the door to the interrogation room, walking to the side of the table opposite Tomin. He looked up, a warm but strained smile directed at his wife.

"Vala."

She returned the smile. "Tomin. Look, I need to know why…exactly, you changed your mind. I trust you, Tomin, I do. Believe me, I'm having enough issues to do with trust right now. But you said you don't believe the Ori to be all that they profess to be. Why?"

Tomin sighed and glanced up briefly at the mirrored window. Vala followed his eyes and sighed.

"No one's there. It's just me 'n' Sam."

He nodded. "All right. Um. Well, then…after…after I last saw you, I started to realize that _all_ the Priors twisted the verses of the Book of Origin. This disturbed me greatly, but I dared not speak out against them personally, in fear of what happened the last time. But eventually I did build up the courage to express my concern to the Orici."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "And how'd that work out?"

Tomin shook his head. "Not well. She told me that times change and that the Priors _were_ doing good. I pointed out that they were doing the exact opposite of what the Book of Origin preaches and…she simply gave me a very sad smile and walked away. The next day I was released of my position as an Ori warrior.

"I figured that if the Priors _and_ the Orici were going against the Book of Origin, and I _know_ the Orici was appointed by the Ori themselves…something must be wrong with the Ori themselves. I decided…to take a chance on you."

"If you weren't an Ori warrior anymore, how'd you find out they're planning to attack?" Sam asked, gaining a displeased look from Vala.

"I knew beforehand," Tomin replied. "I…I didn't think to warn you until after I was released." He turned his gaze back to Vala, now a pleading gleam in his eyes. "They'll be here any day now, Vala. What are your people planning to do?"

"They're not my people," Vala muttered. "And right now…well, SG-1 is going to Celestis, as I think you now, and I'm not sure if the US government is re-enforcing their defenses in Antarctica or not."

"I would like to fight for this planet," Tomin told her solemnly. "For you."

Vala smiled weakly, the strain from before gone. "Thanks, Tomin. But you don't—"

"No, you don't understand," he interrupted. "I still love you, Vala. I always will. And I want to prove that to you."

"You don't have to _risk_ your life to prove that you love me!" Vala exclaimed stubbornly. Tomin shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I know that. But I want to."

"Tomin…"

Tomin stayed silent, eyes hard and as stubborn as Vala could be. She wilted, dropping her head in defeat. Sam watched this exchange with interest and surprise…Vala was actually going to bend to someone's will!

"We'll talk with General Landry but it'll probably end up being somewhere close to General O'Neill's decision," Sam assured him. "I think they'll welcome your help, though, Tomin."

Tomin nodded shortly, eyes still fixed on Vala. Sam paused before reaching out to touch Vala's shoulder and motion for them to leave. Vala followed her without protest and Sam stood outside, waiting until the door shut completely, leaving Tomin alone again.

"I'm worried about you, Vala."

Vala snorted. "Why? Because you don't know if everything I'm saying is the truth? You don't know if I'm planning to run off and betray the SGC and tell all its secrets? You don't know what's going on in my head?"

Sam sighed. "No, Vala. I'm worried because Tomin seems to be more important to you right now than…anything. Anyone. Even yourself."

Vala's eyes shot up to Sam, surprised. Then suddenly they narrowed. "Did Daniel send you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter."

"Oh, I disagree!"

Sam sighed again. "Fine. No, he didn't. I offered to talk to you. He's worried, too, Vala. And scared. And he feels terrible. He _wants_ to talk to you, but you're not letting him. And he's terrified of losing you. To Tomin, for example. The two of you need to talk. And listen."

Vala pursed her lips, annoyed. "Thanks for that, Sam. I'll…be sure to keep that in mind."

Sam watched her stomp away in despair, wondering if that last comment had been sarcastic or not.

A/N: Hey, it's longer! Who loves you?

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	39. Familiar

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

39: Familiar

"All right. Any idea where to look?" Cameron whispered as the team slipped into the large building the Prior had led Daniel and Vala to during their past adventure. Daniel caught Cam looking to him to answer and shrugged.

"All Tomin said was Celestis. For all I know, it could be anywhere on the planet."

Cam sighed. "Peachy. Well. Let's split up. Keep radio contact."

Daniel nodded, turning down a hall to his right, quite aware that he was on this path alone. He bit back the disappointment; part of him had been hoping Vala would go with him so they could talk. Yet…he still wasn't sure how she was feeling towards him at the moment.

After a while, something registered in Daniel's mind. The hallway seemed distantly familiar…he could practically see the Prior in front of him, leading him to the room where he'd eventually meet the Doci…. Daniel quickened his pace, brow furrowed as he tried to remember which door would lead him to that room.

There it was. Large, double doors, that reached to the high ceiling. A rush of fear and excitement went through Daniel's blood…he'd actually be able to tell if the sangraal had worked or not now! He placed his ear against the wood, to see if he could hear anybody within, was met with silence, and pushed the door open.

"Hello, Daniel. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

Daniel froze, his eyes having fallen immediately on the woman who'd spoken, standing before the Doci's throne, no light from an unearthly fire to cast away the shadows she was shrouded in.

"Adria."

A/N: Ah…I've missed cliff-hangers. I'm sure YOU haven't. But I have. ;p

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	40. Ascended

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Be happy you're getting this. I have a huge test tomorrow, I have my novels, which are currently undergoing a huge transformation, it's Tech Week for the Christmas dinner…yeah. Be grateful. ;p

40: Ascended

Adria smiled at Daniel, sauntering towards him. Daniel forced himself not to fidget as he heard the large, wooden doors slam shut behind him.

"You're back," he commented, keeping his tone mild.

"Yes. Still ascended, mind you." She began to circle around him, voice sweet as poison honey. "I haven't seen you much after your betrayal."

Daniel's eyes widened. This could _not_ be good.

"I haven't had the chance to…_repay_ you." She stopped in front him, her eyes swirling with a strange orange color. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Daniel cursed himself out, in several languages, as he clawed at her invisible grasp around his neck. This was his own idiotic fault and he knew it.

XxXxX

"There!" Cam hissed, nudging Teal'c's side. "What's that thing?"

Teal'c peered at what Cameron was indicating and frowned. It was a large, old, and beaten looking box.

"Could that be it?" Cam asked. Teal'c shrugged.

"There is that possibility."

Cam took that as a yes and stalked over to it. "Okay. How do we work it?"

"You don't."

Cameron and Teal'c whirled around to see an unfamiliar tired-looking woman standing a couple feet behind them. She smiled weakly at them as they both raised their weapons and approached. "Do not worry. I am on your side."

"Who are you?" Cam demanded, not lowering his P90. She gave them her sad smile again.

"I have many names. Ganos Lal, is one. But you probably would only recognize me as Morgan le Faye."

Cam's P90 sunk a centimeter. "I…I thought the Others had…"

"Punished me?" Morgan asked, still smiling. "Yes. They did. I am no longer ascended."

A/N: On the tip of everyone's tongues: "Then how…?"

I believe the next chappie as a rather exciting revelation…I'm kinda excited.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	41. Ori

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

41: Ori

Daniel gagged, fingers desperately playing at his collar. He was going to die. He knew it. There would be no ascension this time, no chance of coming back. This was it. He was finished.

Yet he fought for all he was worth. His fingers lost their frantic scramble, slowing to a groggy clutch. His gags lost their intensity, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. His vision grew grey and he realized he was nearing the end of the fight.

When, all at once, he could breathe again. Shocked by the sudden release of pressure, Daniel collapsed to the floor, hand massaging his throat, breathing deeply.

"There is something you should know."

Daniel looked up, frowning, hand still holding his neck in an almost protective manner. Adria smirked and turned away, back to her pompous stalk.

"My mother is not who she professes to be."

Daniel scoffed, standing up shakily. "Yeah, we know. She's _Alteran_."

Adria turned back at him with a laugh. "Alteran? Is that what she told you?"

Daniel frowned again, confused. Adria waltzed forward, her smirk sending chills up Daniel's spine.

"Alteran is close. Yet miles away at the same time."

Daniel stayed silent, still confused, but starting to understand…though he prayed dearly he was mistaken. Adria seemed to be able to hear the silent prayer, as her smirk widened even further.

"Vala Mal Doran is _Ori_."

A/N: Scary short, but beautiful cliffhanger, no? (cackles)

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!


	42. Live

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

42: Live

_"I have many names. Ganos Lal, is one. But you probably would only recognize me as Morgan le Faye."_

_Cam's P90 sunk a centimeter. "I…I thought the Others had…"_

"_Punished me?" Morgan asked, still smiling. "Yes. They did. I am no longer ascended."_

"Then…how…?"

"They banished me to Celestis," she explained, "to watch over the Orici. They stripped me of my powers, but I have been able to stay behind the scenes and observe."

"The Orici ascended," Cam pointed out. Morgan smiled grimly.

"Yes, she did. But she is still operating here on this planet."

Cam jerked his P90 downward angrily, swearing.

"What did you mean earlier?" Teal'c asked after a moment. "Why do we not work the Ark?"

Morgan's smile turned amused. "You do not even know if that _is_ the Ark. You do not even know what it looks like."

"It's a box in Indiana Jones!" Cam pointed out, having recovered from his previous shock. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Could you not inform us if this is what we are seeking?" Teal'c asked, gesturing to the box. Morgan smiled tightly.

"It is," she replied stiffly. Cam nodded, pleased.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere. How do we work it?"

Morgan sighed, closing her eyes. "As I said before, you do not."

Cam sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "And why not?" he snapped. "Is it because you guys had a problem with it in the first place and don't _want_ it to be used for idiotic moral reasons?"

Morgan sighed again, but shook her head. "That is a small factor, yes, but it is also impossible for you to use it."

Cameron looked outraged. "What? Why?!"

"You need an Ori."

The colonel's eyebrows creased. "What's _that_ mean?"

"You need a live Ori," Morgan repeated patiently. Cam shook his head, confused.

"You make them sound like a lab rat or a ginuea pig. What do you _mean_?"

"All the Ori are ascended. Therefore, the Ark of Truth will no longer be able to work."

A/N: Huh. Funny that. We happen to _have_ a live Ori. Morgan le Faye happens to be mistaken. Not _all_ the Ori ascended. Or so Adria's making it seem… (cackles)

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!


	43. Betray

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

43: Betray

_"Vala Mal Doran is __Ori__."_

Daniel coughed. _Dammit._ "And why should I believe you?" he snapped, trying to sound confident. Why would Adria lie? Unless it was to break him emotionally or something like that…

Adria suddenly looked pissed. "I have no reason to lie to you, Daniel Jackson. You can ask my mother herself, if you wish."

Daniel's eyes widened, surprised by that offer.

"She's right outside this room," Adria told him with a jesting smile. Daniel's eyes flicked behind him, returning to Adria immediately. He really didn't like the feel of this…. Keeping his eyes glued on the Orici, Daniel backed up to the door, stepping quietly out into the hall. Turning a corner towards him was Vala. Her eyes meeting his, she froze before giving him a shaky smile.

"Hi."

Daniel's entire being was tense as he silently moved closer to her, stopping only when he was close enough to pull her into a desperate hug. However, his arms stayed stiffly at his side, his eyes flitting over her body in a pleading attempt to find something to disprove Adria's declaration.

"Vala…I…I know we already aren't on the best of terms…" he started, wincing at the suddenly cautious expression on her face. "But I need to ask you something. And it might sound like the strangest, most out-of-the-blue question ever. You might be a little offended. And I'm sorry, if so. But I need to know."

Vala looked as if she were a deer in the headlights, but something in her eyes told Daniel to go on. So the archeologist took a deep breath and asked his question, eyes firmly on the floor.

"Are you Ori?" The slightest pause made him continue: "Please, just tell me I'm wrong and I'll forget this ever happened. Just…tell me I'm wrong. Please."

After a moment, he realized Vala's feet weren't quite as close as they had been. He looked up to see her hand covering her mouth as she stumbled backwards, shocked by his accusation.

"Vala?" he asked, frowning. "It only takes a simple 'no.'"

She looked away, closing her eyes. Daniel could've sworn he saw a single tear slip out from under her lids.

"Are you…Ori?" he asked, a new level of accusation in his tone. "It…it…you _are_?" Part of him wanted to scream at her, attack her with tooth and claw, letting out his utter rage and hurt on her figure. Yet another part of him simply wanted to break down and hide in a hole, refusing to admit the betrayal. So he stayed put, simply staring at her with the sting and disbelief clearly etched into his facial features. Movements in the corner of his eye made him turn his head to see Adria triumphantly stalking out into the hall. He stared at her briefly before returning his gaze to the traitor in front of him and slowly backing up without a sound. Then, suddenly, as if something finally snapped in two inside of him, Daniel whirled around, rushing away. Though he _hated_ it, he felt like an emotional little schoolgirl, he couldn't stand to be in the same vicinity as those two women for _any_ longer.

_This_, he decided as he swiftly ran through corridors with absolutely no sense on direction, was the _ultimate_ betrayal.

A/N: (sniffle) Aw, poor Danny.

I LOVE REVIEWER!!!!


	44. Blood

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: (ducks from the rotten tomatoes flung at her) I KNOW!!!! I KNOW!!!!! I freaking took forever to update and, trust me, I'm sorry!! School. That's my excuse. But it's finally break so we're good now. Heh. For how long? …I honestly don't know.

44: Blood

"Wait, so you're saying," Cam said slowly, his irritation boiling up quickly, "that the _idiot_ who made this thing didn't _think_ that all the Ori would ascend before someone would _use_ it?!"

Morgan sighed. "It was not the creator of this device who made it this way."

"Then who did?" Teal'c asked, seeming slightly annoyed himself.

"The Council," Morgan replied.

"Why even keep it _intact_, then?" Cam barked.

Morgan shook her head. "I don't know! It is possible there is something they knew that I do not."

"Like a non-ascended Ori?" Cam mumbled. The legendary woman shrugged.

"Perhaps they meant you to use the Orici."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, she's ascended now."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Whoa-ho! Blame shift! I thought you Ancients were better than that!"

Morgan eyed him sternly but Cam refused to shrink down. Finally, after a brief staring contest, Teal'c interrupted.

"Is it not true that the only differences between the Ancients and the Ori are a name and a belief? Were they not once the same group of people?"

Morgan smiled patronizingly at him. "Genetics change after a few hundred years," she pointed out. "Besides, all the Ancients are ascended as well. Either that or dead."

"Not true!" Cam exclaimed, catching on to Teal'c train of thought. "Vala's an Ancient!"

Morgan winced. "Even if the change between the Ancients and the Ori did not matter, I do not believe you would _want_ to use your friend."

Cam rolled his eyes. "And why _not_?!"

Morgan sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "To operate the Ark of Truth, one needs brain tissue of an Ori…as well as all of his or her blood."

Cameron blinked. "Oh, _that's_ not gruesome at _all_!" He turned to Teal'c in frustration. "Reminds me of Pirates of the Caribbean."

"That is not usual for an Ancient device," Teal'c pointed out to Morgan. Cam turned back to her, expectant. The woman nodded.

"It was another attribute added by the Council. They believed only those who truly needed to use the Ark of Truth would be willing to do such a thing."

A/N: …Wasn't expecting that. The whole blood thing and all. Trust me, I wasn't.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	45. Late

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, I should warn you that…sometime in the future of this story, there will be a somewhat major spoiler for Ark of Truth. However, I had already had this part of the story planned out in my mind before the spoiler was released so you should not be able to tell it's a spoiler unless you've read the spoiler…so, for example, Wings90, you should be safe. ;p

Oh, and SJ in this chappie!

45: Late

Daniel ran blindly, stumbling over his own feet, unaware of the dampness on his cheeks. After a while he finally admitted to himself that is was dangerous to keep running around in a building infested by Ori followers with absolutely no idea where he was going and completely _not_ in his right mind. In a state of desperation, he stopped to lean (or…fall) on the wall, sliding down to the floor and pulling his knees up to his chin.

"Daniel?"

Startled, Daniel looked up to see Sam crouching down in front of him, her motherly concerned look etched on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Suddenly his stomach felt like a rock and his cheeks flushed. Quickly, he wiped his cheeks dry and shook his head, feeling like a kid again.

_"Danny, what's wrong, baby?"_

_"Nothing, mommy."_

_"Yes, dear, and that's why you're crying. What happened, honey?"_

_"…The kids were making fun of me."_

_"Hm. C'mere. Sit on my lap. What were they saying?"_

_"They called me a nerd and four-eyes."_

_"Really? I'd take that as a compliment."_

_"You would?"_

_"Yes, Danny. I would. That means you're smarter than them. They just don't like that."_

"Vala lied. Again." His voice was coarse and rough, and he kept his eyes on his knees, all too aware of Sam's piercing blue eyes studying him.

"About what?" Sam asked, her voice sounding almost exactly as Daniel remembered his mother's to sound like. She moved to his side, placing a hand on his knee.

"She's Ori."

Sam was silent for a few minutes, her grasp on his knee tightening in both comfort and shock. "Did she tell you that?"

"Adria did. She's here."

"How do you know Adria wasn't lying herself?"

"Vala didn't deny it."

"Oh."

Silence resumed between the two friends again as Daniel placed his hand on top of Sam's. "When was the last time you and Jack talked?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Daniel shrugged. "I'd like to stop thinking about Vala and the fact that she's one of the enemy and knows all the SGC's secrets and is now probably relating all of them to Adria."

Sam blinked at him for a moment before nodding and standing up. "All right. Uh. Probably when he was at the base when you almost died. Again." She held out her hand to help him up. "Let's go find Cam and Teal'c."

"Did the two of you actually _talk_, though?" Daniel asked, taking her hand and standing up as well. Sam stared at him as they began to walk.

"What do you mean?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean, Sam."

Sam's lips twisted, annoyed. "I don't know what you're—"

"Oh, stop it!" Daniel interrupted. "This isn't a game, Sam! The two of you need to actually admit to yourselves and each other that you're in love and do something about it! If you keep waiting…something's going to happen." Suddenly Daniel's tone dropped and he stared at his feet. "And it'll be too late."

A/N: And next chapter we'll get back to Vala and Adria, I promise.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	46. Beliefs

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: Yes, I am stealing quotes. I already said the franchise isn't mine, this time some of the quotes aren't mine.

46: Beliefs

"Why did you _tell _him?" Vala asked her daughter angrily, not brave enough to run after Daniel. "Come to think of it, how do you know?"

Adria gave Vala her patronizing smile. "It's good to see you, Mother. Or should I call you Vala? I believe you renounced our blood relation last time I saw you."

Vala pursed her lips. "Seems you have no blood left to speak of."

Adria started to stalk around Vala. "You should know that Merlin's weapon did work. The Ori were destroyed."

Vala perked up. "Really?" she asked, trying to keep the surprised twinge out of her voice.

"Somehow, your simple human friends managed to destroy quite a large group of very powerful ascended being…your kin."

"Well, they're a very determined bunch. I always say, you never know what you can do until you try."

"I agree."

Vala peered at Adria for a moment. "You don't really seem too caught up about it."

Adria smirked. "No. But I must ask you, Mother. Why have you insisted on staying with your human friends for so long? Why have you hidden the truth from them? Why did you renounce our blood relation? They chose _you_ to be my Mother because of your true race! Why have you fought against your own people?"

Vala rolled her eyes. For someone who professed to know so much, Adria really didn't know a lot. "Because over several hundred years have passed since I've had any affiliation with them, I'm no longer one of them! If things had gone differently, I would be long dead by now. Hell, I didn't even know the Ori were still around until two years ago!"

Adria stopped stalking and stared at her mother. "What do you mean you're no longer one of us?"

"When I was with them none of them had ascended. Not to my knowledge, at least. The Book of Origin wasn't invented yet! Their beliefs have completely changed since I was around!"

Adria shook her head, frustrated. "But the fact of the matter is that you are still Ori, Mother."

Vala tensed for a moment, hands curling into fists. "Yes, my blood is Ori," Vala agreed roughly, "but me? My beliefs? No. I'll stick with the Tau'ri, thank you."

"The Ori _chose_ you to be my Mother. It was by divine interference that you've lived this long and have been able to bear me!"

"It was by a _Goa'uld_," Vala bellowed, a shaking finger in the Orici's face, "named _Que'tesh_ that I've lived this long and if you call _that_ 'divine' you _obviously_ don't remember your little experience with…with _Ba'al_!"

_Daniel's perfect blue eyes flashed that familiar golden glow…_

_His voice was distorted, yet with his real tones mixed in…_

_He grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her back into the ship…_

_Vala had asked what, exactly, he was planning to do…_

_His hands had ripped her clothes off and he entered her body…_

_Vala screamed bloody murder, nails scratching at his smooth chest, trying to tear him off her…_

_She could see it in his eyes…_

_She knew…_

Vala closed her eyes, lost in the horrible memory. And now Daniel believed her to have been betraying them since the very beginning. Taking in a shaky breath, she reopened her eyes to look sternly at Adria who was giving her an almost frightened stare. Vala shook her head sadly and pushed past her.

Vala had an archeologist to find.

A/N: But it might take a while, seeing as the guy was running around blindly for who knows how long.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!


	47. Off

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

47: Off

"Would it not make sense that Vala would have _already_ betrayed us if she intended to do so?" Teal'c was asking Daniel after he explained to the others Adria's revelation.

"That is a very wise point," Morgan agreed.

"She hasn't lived with the Ori for millions of years," Sam added. "Maybe she really is on our side."

Cameron stepped up uncomfortably. "But this _still_ would be a problem," he pointed out. He jerked his thumb towards the Ark of Truth. "The only way that thing'll work, apparently, is if we have brain tissue and all the blood of a non-ascended Ori."

Morgan's lips pursed thoughtfully. "Vala Mal Doran's existence could have been what the Council had in mind when they made the alterations."

"They expect us to sacrifice our friend's _life_?" Sam asked incredulously. Morgan shook her head, looking distressed.

"I don't know. Perhaps not. There could be something else that we are missing."

"Like what?" Daniel suddenly barked. "It seems to me that they're interfering a _whole_ lot more than usual. I'm all for the idea that there's more than what we can see right now. But what? How are we supposed to figure it out?"

"I might be able to help with that."

Everyone whirled around to see Vala herself standing awkwardly a few feet away. She wagged her fingers at them, smiling tensely.

"I'm guessing Daniel told you…"

Teal'c stepped up to her. "Indeed he has. However, I believe you still are our friends, Vala Mal Doran."

Vala looked up at the Jaffa, smiling. "Thanks, muscles."

"I think so too!" Cam declared quickly. Sam smiled.

"Same here, Vala."

There was a slight pause as several pairs of eyes turned to Daniel. He stared back and gave a heavy sigh.

"Okay."

Vala frowned at his monotone but Cam had already turned back to her.

"You said you might be able to help," he prodded; keen on not letting out the Ark of Truth's secret. "How?"

"I can sense life," Vala explained, shoulders braced. "That's related to how I was bale to save Daniel. And as far as I can tell, something's _off_ about…." She paused, eyes falling on the legendary woman standing in the background. "About Morgan le Faye. And it's the same sort of thing that was off about Merek back at the SGC."

A/N: (cackle) Oo, yay. PLOT TWIST!!


	48. Alliance

Truth & Lies

Briar Elwood

A/N: 300 REVIEWS!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!!!!!!!

48: Alliance

Morgan le Faye laughed. "It might be the fact I am _ascended_, Miss Mal Doran. Did you think of that?"

Cameron and Teal'c shared a look, turning back around to face the woman. "You said you _de_scended," Cam pointed out. Morgan's smile dropped, revealing a panicked expression, which swiftly morphed into anger.

"You're questioning me?"

Cam stepped forward. "Well, yeah! You said you descended and now you're saying you're still ascended? There's a lie in there _some_where!"

Morgan's lips twisted in irritation and her features began to morph. Cameron stepped back to where he had been, startled. In Morgan's place, stood Merek. He smirked.

"You didn't pay very good attention to who tagged along with you."

"What _are_ you?" Sam asked, baffled. Merek's smirk widened.

"Haven't you already figured it out?" he asked, taking a few swift steps forward. Without a moment's hesitation, he reached out, past Teal'c and to Vala. To everyone's surprise and dismay, his hand went right through her forehead, making Vala scream out in pain.

"Replicator," Cam hissed, raising his P90, though he knew it'd be useless. "Now we need the Lucien Alliance and a few Goa'uld to show up. Then we'd be all set."

Teal'c let out a very pissed-off sounding roar and leapt at the Replicator, physically pulling him away from Vala. Vala collapsed to her knees, hands flying to her forehead. The Jaffa continued to drag Merek along with him, pushing him up against a wall and pressing his arm against his neck. Daniel and Cameron came up behind him, both their P90s raised defensively.

"All right, so why'd you try to convince us that we needed an Ori to make the Ark of Truth work?" Cam asked, voice hard. Merek's eyebrows raised, amused.

"What makes you think I'll tell you that?"

"Because we'll bring Adria here and I'm sure she can figure out something particularly nasty to do to you," Daniel replied automatically. Cam gave him a sideways glance, surprised. Merek, on the other hand, let out a short bark of laughter.

"The Replicators have set up an alliance with the Ori. The Orici would never harm me."

Daniel coughed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," he muttered, giving Cameron a look. Merek had, unknowingly, just answered their question.

The Ori and Replicators were working together.

A/N: The next chapter might take another extra while. I have Final Exams coming up so…(winces) Wish me luck!!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


End file.
